Conflicting Interests
by Tsuki no Kurai
Summary: AU!Aya discovers not is all that it seems with Schwartz, while Ken discovers new love in an unexpected place; until its all put in jeperdy by one simple act. CxA KxOC slash
1. Default Chapter

**Conflicting Interests**

**By Tsuki no Kurai**

**Rating: R**

Disclaimer : Charlie and Hector are the only characters I own. Everyone else belongs to their rightful owners... So no suing I'm a broke student and can't afford to pay off people. This story includes male/male relationships. If that offends you you can click you back button and proceed to a story more to your liking. Again this is a slash story. Flames about the characters orientation or the story will be laughed at and mocked because you were warned.

Summery: AU! During a routine delivery Aya finds out something about a former enemy that he never knew. How will this discovery change his opinion of his former enemy? Charlie is the nanny to Bradley Crawford's five year old child Nagi, what happens when someone from his pasts threatens to destroy all that he has rebuilt? Including his new relationship with Ken of Weiss? m/m slash.

Exrta special thanks to FafarellosAya from Mediaminer who helped to write several scenes in this story. And for keeping me on track and threatening me for scenes to come since she claims that I like to leave people waiting…. Check out her fics! Also known as Eva McGregor on )

888

**Conflicting Interests**

**By Tsuki no Kurai**

Aya sighed in relief as he looked at the address in his hand. It was his last order of the day and he was more then happy to be one order from being finished. Today alone three of the people that he had delivered to had tried to become more then friendly with him and he was not a people person. Looking at the address that Yohji had written down, Aya was surprised that he had not gotten lost on his way here as Yohji's writing was messier then usual. He must have had a girl there that was interfering with his thought process. It was a small bouquet that he had made that afternoon; the card written in Omi's neat scrawl read 'My dearest Bradley, thank you for dinner last night. I hope we can do it again soon.'

The address was for a company downtown, where a lot of important people worked. He hoped that he didn't have to meet any of them; many were perverts who ogled him and many of them tried to grope him on more then one occasion. He made out the name of the company and was currently standing in front of the building trying to read his teammates chicken scratch. Sighing he made his way into the massive building and to the floor that was written. He was glad that he could at least tell what floor he was supposed to deliver the flowers to. He could feel eyes on his back as he waited for the elevator and refused to turn around and glare. He was used to people staring at him.

He thanked whoever was listening above when the elevator opened and he could hide inside. Trying to look as if he wasn't trying to run in the elevator Aya rushed in quickly and pressed the button for the 12th floor. Looking once more as he reached the 12th floor Aya didn't know if he was looking for office 12C or 12E. Grumbling to himself he decided to try office 12E first. If he was wrong he could always apologize and go to the other office. Knocking on the door he received no answer and opened the door slowly. There was no secretary behind the desk and the door to the main office was opened a little.

A woman stormed out screaming that she was going to win. Stopping in front of Aya the woman gave him an evil glare as she looked him up and down hissing something about cheap sluts and stormed out of the office leaving a confused Aya in the wake.

After the woman left Aya could hear a man's voice and a woman's still inside the office.

"That will be all for today Mary." The man said with a sigh. Aya was sure that he had heard that voice somewhere before.

"Yes sir. I will get these typed and sent out with tomorrow's mail." The woman, Mary said. The door opened more and Aya was faced with a woman about his height with blonde brown hair pulled into a professional braid. The woman gave him an approving once over before she spoke. "Can I help you sir?"

"Delivery for Bradley." Was all Aya said holding the flowers out. He was tired, irritable and hungry. His list of complaints for the day was getting longer by the moment. He was also sure that the woman was referring to him when she had passed by with the slut comment and that made him angrier.

"Go ahead and take then in. He's not busy." Mary said giving Aya another long appreciative once over.

Scowling at the woman Aya walked past her and into the office behind the secretary's desk. Glaring straight ahead Aya didn't see who was in the office as he stalked up to the desk and almost slammed the vase on the desk. He was tired of people ogling him and was eager to get back to the shop and away from prying eyes. Hearing the door to the office close with an audio click Aya spun around and gasped in shock. Turning around intending to tell whoever it was that he was intending to leave he halted when he spotted the owner of the office that he was in.

"Schwartz!" Aya hissed. He couldn't believe that he was in front of the leader of Schwartz without his weapon.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little lost kitten?" Bradley Crawford, leader of Schwartz asked with a wide smile. He could see the anger and fear in the younger man's face. He had foreseen the visit and wasn't going to let the younger man go with out a bit of fun first.

Aya was furious. He was alone and weaponless with his enemy who he had no idea if he was armed or not. He could not escape because Crawford was standing in front of the door and he didn't think a twelve story fall would be too good. So for the moment he was at the mercy of his enemy.

Furious he focused on the angry woman. "What did you do to her?!"

"Really kitten what makes you think it was _I_ who did anything?" Crawford smiled at the confused young man; closing the book that he was looking at he replaced it on the shelf.

Sputtering the younger man could not respond immediately. "What have you done to her!"

"My, my little kitten. Always trying to be the hero of the little lost ones?" Crawford grinned.

Aya huffed and opened his mouth to respond but Crawford beat him to it. "That woman is trying to take our son back."

Aya opened his mouth and closed it again. "Our son?" He squeaked, his eyes widening to the size of saucers at the implication.

"Yes. That woman is the mother to my five year old son. She abandoned us when he was born. She signed rights over to me one year later. She is trying to take him away now."

"Your son?" Aya repeated dumbly giving Crawford an odd look, he could not believe that his enemy had a small child, it was not something that you take lightly. It changed your whole perspective on how you viewed your enemy.

"Yes, my son. His name is Nagi." Crawford grinned, he could see that the younger man was confused. He could see that he was trying to sort out this new information that he had been dealt. "That woman wants to take him away. She is an unfit mother. She will not do Nagi any good if she takes him."

Aya didn't know how to reply. His mind was jumbled and nothing was right anymore. His enemy was not supposed to be nice, they weren't supposed to have children and ex's who try and take said children away.

88

Finally seeing the flowers on the desk Crawford knew that they belonged across the hall, but it seemed that the kitten didn't. He could not help but want to toy with the mind of the beautiful younger man seeing that he was already confused.

"Flowers kitten?" Crawford smiled widely. His eyes raked the body of the red haired assassin before him. The younger man was slender, fit from fighting and the work that he did. He had to admit that the younger man was very beautiful. Anyone could see that. He could see the trembles that had begun on the younger man's body. "You shouldn't have."

Aya couldn't move. He tried to control the trembles that his body had started. Fear of what his enemy was going to do held him in place. His eyes widened even more as he saw the older man come into his personal space. He tried to hold his blush in check as the older man leaned in closer to him. Aya found that he was holding his breath as the older man reached around past him, Crawford's head passing his own, he could swear the older man smelled his hair. Aya flickered his eyes he saw the older man reach to the flowers and take the card all while never breaking his grin.

Crawford smiled wider at the younger man that was caught like a deer in headlights in his path. As he had approached the younger man's eyes had widened even more then before, giving Bradley a view of beautiful violet eyes as he leaned in. Pulling back slightly so that he was still near the boy Crawford began reading in a bed room voice into the boy's ear. He enjoyed the shiver that traveled the body of the younger man. There was something about the younger man that man Crawford wanted to know more about. To see for himself why he enjoyed being in the presence of the younger man, even if they were fighting there was something that called out to him.

He had to know. He wanted to possess the younger man. To see what else there was to the younger man then the cold exterior that was presented to everyone.

88

Aya shivered as the older man's voice washed over him. He could feel the man's hot breathe over his ear and he could not help but shiver. He could feel the older man moving in front of him, he wished that he knew what the older man was doing to him. He gasped as he felt the older man's lips ghosting over his ear. He didn't understand what he was feeling from the older man… It was… it was something he couldn't explain….

"Tell me kitten do you like this?" Crawford asked moving his body closer to Aya's.

Aya could only manage a gasp as his enemy took his ear into his mouth for a nibble. "Oh God."

"Beautiful kitten, just beautiful." Crawford breathed as the younger man shivered and arched under him. It was a sight to see the usually cold leader of Weiss with a pleasured expression on his face.

Aya knew that he had to get out of that office, he had to get away. Bringing his hands up he tried to push away the older man. Gasping again as his ear was nibbled once more, Aya shoved hard.

Seeing that the red head was going to try and get away with a hard shove, he tightened his grip around the red head. "Where do you think your going?"

"Let me go…" Aya whispered. His body reacted to what the older man had been doing to him. He didn't want to admit that he enjoyed it when the older man touched him. Giving a little gasp as Crawford ran his fingers over his body again Aya arched into the body in front of him again.

"I see you like this Kitten." Crawford grinned tilting the redheads face towards his. "How about this?"

Any response that Aya had was drowned as Crawford kissed him. Aya leaned into the kissed and allowed the older man to dominate the kiss.

Breaking the searing kiss Crawford looked into the glassy eyes of the younger man and smiled. "You enjoyed that didn't you kitten. You taste delicious."

Aya blinked his eyes clear. His cheeks flushed as Crawford leaned in again and captured his lips. Pulling the younger man closer Crawford ravished the younger man's mouth. Crawford saw the door open before it actually did and paid it no heed. He was enjoying taking advantage of the younger man.

"Oi! Daddy dearest!" Schuldich called as he opened the office door with a bang. A small child sat in his arms sucking on a bright green lollipop waved merrily at no one in particular.

Managing to pull himself away from Crawford and his kisses Aya gasped for air, his cheeks turning red from utter embarrassment and horror at what the other man could have seen.

Seeing his father Nagi squealed happily while reaching out for him. "Daddy!"

"Nagi!" Crawford smiled taking his child in his arms, being mindful of the sticky candy that he was eating. "Were you a good boy for Schuldich?"

Nagi nodded. "I was. A pretty lady gave me candy!"

"Gave you candy?" Crawford repeated looking at a guilty Schuldich. He didn't know why Schuldich tried to get away with things, Nagi told him everything; and if Nagi didn't tell him Schuldich told Charlie and Charlie told him.

"Yes she gave me candy and Niichan SchuSchu got a- a number!" Nagi chimed realizing that there was someone else in the room. "Daddy who is that?"

"Keeping kittens in your office now Bradley?" Schuldich grinned. "You're a little far from home kitten."

"Kitty!" Nagi squealed opening his arms out to the startled red head man. "Kitty!"

Crawford smiled and handed his son to a startled Aya knowing that he would not hurt an innocent child. "Hold him."

"What?" Aya asked as the child attached his arms around Aya's neck forgetting that he had a sticky candy in his hand. He could hear Crawford and Schuldich arguing about something in low tones. The child in his arms was chattering on about something.

"Are you my daddy's kitty?" Nagi asked innocently tugging a strand of Aya's hair that was in his reach, trying to hide the fact that he was trying to tug his lollypop out of the back of Aya's hair.

Aya turned wide violet eyes to the child. Crawford and Schuldich stopped their arguing and turned to the pair.

"What?" Aya managed.

"Are you my daddy's kitty? Are you going to be staying with me and daddy?" Nagi asked. Wide brown eyes told Aya that Nagi was serious. "Are you going to be sleeping in my daddy's room? Or will you sleep with me?"

Schuldich burst out laughing as Aya's face started to turn redder from embarrassment. Crawford let out a tiny smirk, Nagi had taken an instant liking to his kitten and that was a good thing. Nagi didn't like a lot of the people that he had seen in the past. _Bradley you might want to save your kitten from further embarrassment from your child._

Crawford grinned as he removed a protesting Nagi from Aya's arms and handed him over to Schuldich. Settling his son in Schuldich's arms Crawford gave Nagi a kiss on his forehead as Nagi squealed happily. Turning back to Aya Crawford reached out and pulled him foreword. Tilting Aya's shocked face up towards his. Leaning in to whisper something he saw Aya's eyes go even wider as he came out of his daze and shove Crawford back hard.

Crawford grinned as he stumbled back a few steps. He could see the younger man wanted to escape again and gave him the chance to. Aya looked wonderful all disheveled and confused. His red hair had a sticky bright green lollypop firmly attached. In the confusion Crawford was sure that Aya didn't know that he had a lollypop attached to his beautiful hair.

Aya took Crawford's steps back as an opening and rushed past him and to the closed door. Flinging it open Aya rushed out of the empty front office and to the stairs. Back in the main office Aya was sure that he could hear 'Where's kitty going?' He didn't want to wait for the elevator and give the man a chance to catch up with him. Rushing past the elevators Aya dodged a man that had exited them and continued to the stairs.

Running down the stairs he made his way back to the delivery bike, he managed to avoid the looks of the people in the lobby. He was sure that his face was red from embarrassment. Aya had made it back to the flower shop in record time. Parking the bike Aya stormed into the flower, into the living area, and into his room where he slammed the door. He had ignored the others as he had stormed past but he knew that they would leave him alone. Omi would check on him later and see if he was alright. Even after all that he said to him long ago the younger man still forgave him.

Sighing Aya thought back to what had happened just a short while ago with his enemy. He couldn't tell the others. He couldn't tell them what had happened. He couldn't tell them that the leader of Schwartz seemed to be coming on to him or at least trying to molest him. Aya felt himself blush hotter as he remembered what the older man was doing to him. He remembered that the older man had nibbled on his ear, twice! He cringed when he remembered how he had reacted to what the man had done. He remembered the older man's mouth on his.

His face reddened more as he remembered the older man's touch on his body. He couldn't get the man's voice from his head. He was embarrassed at how he reacted. He hoped that he wouldn't have to face Schwartz soon. He didn't think that he could. With a tired sigh Aya ran his hand through his hair and found it to be in tangles because of a sticky lollypop. With one more embarrassed blush Aya realized at the end that was what Crawford was telling him and what he had attempted to do was remove the candy from his hair before it made a mess like it was now. Gathering things for a shower Aya headed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Turning the water to hot Aya prayed that he did not encounter Schwartz any time soon. He didn't think that his hormones would not be able to take it.

8888

With Nagi chattering happily with his teddy bear and Charlie out front, Schuldich and Crawford talked in his office.

"What was with the little lost Kitten Bradley?" Schuldich asked.

"It's just that." Crawford smiled. "He came to the office as Kikyo was leaving. The Kitten was making a delivery as you see, and ended up here."

"With your tongue down his throat?" Schuldich grinned. All he had gathered from the Kittens jumbled mind was he liked it.

"That was a benefit." Crawford grinned. Looking to the door Crawford smiled. "He wasn't pleased that you were flirting again was he."

"I'll be lucky if he feeds me dinner." Schuldich grumbled. "Man I swear that boy is really a tyrant."

Crawford held back a laugh. It had been this way since the young man joined them. They were lucky to find Charlie. Charlie was their live in nanny that helped to take care of Nagi but ended up taking care of all of them. Charlie was listened to very well by everyone. They would kill to protect the young man that had become part of their family.

Schuldich frowned. "All fine and dandy for you. You get to play with tonsil hockey the little red kitty while I get to play house with that little devil."

"He's a charming boy really." Crawford smiled to himself, mind drifting off to a certain red head "and once he learns how to relax he will be even more beautiful."

"You say that now but just you wait!" Schuldich growled. "I bet he's just as much a devil as Charlie is. Hell who knows, maybe he's more."

"One can only hope that boy has as much passion in the bedroom as he does on the battle field." Crawford smiled.

Schuldich only made a face. "Keep your twisted fantasies to yourself."

88

Bradley Crawford couldn't stop grinning. Aya had fled from the office a short time ago. The red headed man was truly a beautiful man, the way that he had arched into him as he nibbled the younger man's ear. He hadn't meant to take it that far but the younger man just brought something out in him that he couldn't help. He wanted to see him loose control.

Smiling even wider Crawford picked up the flowers that Aya had brought in. They no doubt belonged to Bradley, the other American; that had an office across the hall. Striding across the hall he opened the door and looked for the man in question.

"Mr. Crawford what can I do for you?" Bradley asked upon seeing the other man.

"These were delivered to my office. I believe that they were meant for you." Crawford replied holding out the flowers.

"Delivered by a beautiful red head with a killer body I hear." Bradley replied accepting the flowers. "The deliverer is more beautiful then the delivery. I saw him run past the elevator and to the stairs and down on my way back into the office. Nearly ran me over, he looked as if he was running from something."

"The young these days. Who knows what goes on in their heads?" Crawford replied with an even wider smile. Bradley was several years older then himself with a family of his own. The flowers were from his wife who he went to dinner with celebrating their anniversary.

"Who indeed." Bradley smiled; he also knew Crawford's preference. It didn't surprise him at all.

Seeing the question that was going to be asked Crawford beat him to it. "I do know him. I've run across him in his other line of work and we are… casual acquaintances."

Bradley only raised an eyebrow to him. Clearing his throat he changed the subject. "How's your boy doing? Just had a birthday didn't he?"

"Five now. Which reminds me I should get going before Schuldich tries to use him to pick up dates again. Nagi came home and told me all about it and I had to tell Schu that if he did it again I was going to murder him for it." Crawford laughed as he headed towards the door. "Give you family greetings. We should try and have dinner together sometime."

"That would be nice. Be sure that you bring- Charlie along with you as well. Nagi speaks highly of him."

"I believe that Charlie would enjoy that. He would enjoy meeting your wife and kids." Crawford smiled again.

"Next Tuesday?" Bradley asked.

"Sure thing." Crawford called out as he left the office for his own.

8888

"Bradley what do you want for dinner? I'm going to the store and I want to know what I should get." Charlie said softly and smiled gathering his coat as Schuldich worked on pulling Nagi's coat off. How he managed to get even Farfarello to do what he was told with such a soft gentle voice no one knew.

"Dinner?" Crawford echoed.

"Dinner, you know meal that one eats. I swear that if I didn't feed you boys you would never buy food yourselves and starve." Charlie sighed taking Crawford's wallet from the hall table and pulled out one of his credit cards. "Alright, I'll pick dinner tonight and tomorrow I'm taking inventory of the food in the apartment and I'm going to get the lot of you fed."

Crawford didn't say anything but allowed the young man to take control and hand him his wallet minus one credit card. It was useless to argue when he got this way they had all learned. "Nagi likes tacos this week."

"Mexican it is then." Charlie smiled and disappeared out the apartment.

"Charlie sweep through here on his food kick?" Schuldich asked sticking his head through his door, below his head was Nagi.

"Yup. Were going to get fed tomorrow." Bradley said with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"Cheese!" Nagi cheered. "Tacos!"

"Yes, yes tacos go take your coat off and put it away." Bradley said with a smile for his child.

"Ok daddy!" Nagi giggled running to put is coat on the coat rack in his room.

"Where is Farfarello?" Bradley asked listening to the silence in the apartment.

"Charlie locked him in his room with a book of puzzles. He told him it would hurt God if he solved all of them." Schuldich grinned.

"He is a tyrant." Bradley smiled. "And he's your problem to deal with."

"Yeah, yeah." Schuldich sighed taking his own coat and putting it in the hall closet. "He's a tyrant and he's ours."

8888

Aya let out a pleasured sigh as he sank into clean sheets. True enough Omi had come knocking on his door after his shower with a covered plate to check if he was alright. He assured the younger man that he was alright just tired and thanked him for the meal. Omi smiled and asked if he could get anything else. Aya shook his head and thanked the younger man again for being concerned but that he was really fine and that he was going to eat and then go to sleep.

Drifting off into a peaceful slumber after a good meal Aya was lost in the land of dreams.

_Hands were holding his hips down as a warm heat engulfed him. Moaning Aya raised his hips towards the source of the pleasure. Opening his eyes Aya managed to glance down to see a brown head of hair. He didn't recall having anyone come to bed with him. Nor did he recall ever having a bed mate… Moving in a rhythm the unknown pleasure giver continued to torture Aya's senses and pleasure his body. Broad shoulders let him know his unknown bed mate was a male. _

_As his pleasure reached its peak Aya tossed his head back on his bed and managed a cry of pleasure as he came. _

_His mysterious bed partner moved up his body placing kisses along his body and towards his head. _

_Aya could only let out a horrified scream as he saw the face of Bradley Crawford_.

Aya shot awake to the worried voice of Yohji and firm shaking. "Damn it Aya wake up!"

Aya focused startled violet eyes to the older man. "What?"

"You were screaming. Kenken, Omi-chan and I were worried. Are you alright?" Yohji said with a sigh. He could tell the other man was feeling a little better because of how he had snapped at him. It was an irritated snapping not an angry snapping. He was worried a little though.

He had gone to get a drink and heard what sounded like pained noises coming from the room and had to see if the red head was alright. When he had seen the other man he had known it wasn't a bad dream by the way the younger man was tossing and groaning. Aya was having a wet dream. He didn't think that the block of ice could have wet dreams.

"Nightmare. Get out." Aya snapped pulling away from Yohji. He was trying to hide his embarrassment from the older man as he pulled his blanket back up around his waist.

"Alright, alright. I'll let the kiddies know that you're still alive and that the boogie man has passed you over because you're such a grump." Yohji teased as he got up under the red heads hostile glare. "Get some sleep. You look like you need it."

Aya glared harder at the blonde and scowled when he laughed at him and left the room. Out side he could hear him shooing Omi and Ken to bed assuring that their grumpy leader was fine and that it was only a nightmare. He was embarrassed that the older man had caught him. He knew the older man knew. He knew Yohji knew about his erotic dream. What was Yohji going to do about it? Was he going to embarrass him by announcing it? Skeptical about what was going to happen, Aya tried to drift off back to sleep.

88

When Yohji was sure that Ken and Omi were back in their beds he went to check on the red-headed assassin. Outside the door he stopped and remembered the look the red head had. He decided to later talk to the other man. He wondered if Aya would need to talk later…

8888

The following morning Aya headed down into the kitchen in a worse mood then before. He had not been able to go back to sleep after his dream. He was too embarrassed to sleep. Already in the kitchen, which had to be a trick of his mind, was Yohji. All knew that if Yohji didn't have to get up early the man wouldn't.

"It's not your morning to work. What are you doing up so early?" Aya asked.

"I wanted to check on you. I wanted to be sure that you were alright. I know you didn't have a bad dream last night." Yohji said while Aya flushed crimson.

"It was nothing." Aya muttered, turning his back on the older man so he couldn't see his embarrassment. Reaching for a mug Aya began to prepare a cup of coffee to help keep him awake.

"Right, and I'm the Tooth Fairy." Yohji grinned. He had seen Aya turn beet red and knew he hit the mark.

"But where are your wings?" Aya asked innocently, his blush coming under control as he faced the older man again, coffee forgotten for the time being.

"Hiding baby, you just can't see them unless I want to show you." Yohji purred. He enjoyed making Aya flush red. He liked seeing color on the red heads face. It made him seem more alive and less like the cold leader that he liked to play. It amused him to have heard to hear Aya teasing him back. He wondered how far he could push it. "So do you want to tell me just what is going on with you?"

"I told you it was nothing." Aya growled. He wouldn't allow the older man to get the upper hand. He had to keep his emotions in check.

"Aya baby I know a wet dream when I hear one. And you baby were having a wild-" Yohji was saying only to have a flushed Aya slap his hand over his mouth halting what he was saying.

Trying to control the emotions that were flowing through him, Aya whispered in a pleading tone. "Not here."

Yohji nodded as Aya pulled his hand away. Standing Yohji lead the red head back up the stairs and towards his room.

Aya needed to talk to someone about what was going on. He didn't know who he was going to be able to talk to. Ken and Omi didn't seem the type to know enough about it and he had to admit to himself that he was embarrassed to talk to Yohji about it. But here the older blonde was, giving him the opening that he had been looking for. The opening that he desperately needed at the moment.

He was able to shoo Ken and Omi off to open the shop convincing them that both he and Aya were fine that they were having a talk. He was able to convince them with his tone that it had something to do with Aya's behavior as of late. Omi and Ken figured that it was something that had been annoying the older blonde about the red head.

Once they were safe in the older blonde's room with the door tightly closed and locked, Yohji sat on his bed and waited for Aya to speak.

Aya looked around the room; it wasn't what he had thought it would be. Instead of being messy, unorganized and dirty the room was surprisingly clean. He tried to figure out what he was going to say… He normally would never think about opening up to his teammates but he didn't know he was going to do now. Maybe it was because of the dream and what had happened the other day, maybe it was because Yohji had given him the opening he needed at the time. It was true that Omi, Ken and Yohji were always offering to listen, but that was before his interesting encounter with Crawford of Schwartz.

"Aya did you ever get the 'talk'?" Yohji asked. He was watching in fascination as a number of emotions not seen on the red heads face passed in various stages. Anger, confusion, thought… The list went on and on.

Aya flushed a bright red and shook his head no.

Yohji nodded, understandable considering where Aya came from and where his family was ranked compared with his less then 'squeaky' past. Patting his freshly made bed Yohji waited for the redhead to sit before taking his desk chair and dragged it over to the side of the bed and sat in it back words resting his arms on the high back. "How much about sex to you know? Other then that natural instincts you get once you hit puberty?"

Aya stared at the blond blankly for a moment. "That only happy married mommies and daddies do it?" he whispered taking a chance, he knew he didn't know much and prayed Yohji wouldn't make too much fun of him.

The blond inwardly groaned guess that meant he never got any talk what so ever. "Ok," he said slowly, "This is coming a little later in life then it should be but here it is…" then spent the next two hours going trough the finer points of kisses, caresses and sex. He left out things he was absolutely sure Aya would never be ready for and kept to the more traditional aspects of what the human race had been raving about since the first cave man hit his girl over the head with a club and dragged her to the cave.

"Now for the really important question, 'cause I know you haven't gone through life with out knowing and getting all tingly when meeting someone you might be attracted to…so do you like boys or girls?" the blond playboy finally asked leaning forward to look closely in the redheads blushing face.

"Boys or girls?" Aya asked weakly nervously fidgeting with the bed spread beneath his fingers.

Oh yeah, Aya knew exactly what sex he liked and Yohji was betting it wasn't the fairer one. Nothing like that would make mister 'I have no emotions' nervous. "You know, do guys or girls make you hot and bothered?"

If it was possible Aya blushed harder, "I don't think we should be talking about this anymore." He said standing quickly to leave before the already discovered truth was said aloud.

"Its guys, isn't it." Yohji stated snagging Aya's wrist and making the redhead sit again heavily. "That's nothing to be ashamed of Aya, plenty of guys like other guys."

The redhead eyes the blond suspiciously. "Name one."

Yohji smiled slowly, "Me."

Aya flushed and jumped to his feet, and dodged the blonde as he tried again to snag his wrist. Reaching the door he tried to yank it open only forgetting that it was locked. Panic ran through him as he worked on trying to unlock the door.

Yohji jumped after the frightened redhead and caught him at the door. Trapping him against the hard wood Yohji managed to turn the skittish redhead around. "Aya baby it's alright to enjoy the company of men more then women."

"Let me go Yohji." Aya stammered turning his face away from the green eyed man that towered over him.

Sighing Yohji reached down and unlocked the door. "Alright Aya baby; come back when you're thinking clearer."

88

Aya slipped out from under the blonde's arms and out of the room into the safety of the hall. Breathing deeply Aya retreated to his room. He didn't know what to think. Yohji accepted him in an instant and he was afraid. The 'talk' had made him blush. Of all of the people that he could have had the 'talk' with he never would have thought it would be with Yohji. Flushing he remembered how Yohji was explaining the finer points of kisses, caresses and sex.

He flushed worse when he remembered what Crawford had done to him. The way that the older man touched and caressed his body; the emotions that he had felt while having Crawford feel him up drove his mind back into the gutter. Grabbing shower items Aya headed off for a much needed cold shower.

88

In his own room Yohji sighed. Aya was absolutely adorable as he was listening to his explanation. He didn't think that anyone could look so cute blushing like he did. The red head was attractive and cold. Last night he had seen a side of the red head that he was sure very few had seen. When he had opened the door last night to see the red head he was surprised to see the man writhing in pleasure in bed. Aya's sheets were tangled around his body and the moans that had come out of his mouth would have driven a straight man wild.

He tried not to push himself on Aya. He hoped he had not frightened him with his with the talk. He knew he had embarrassed him with the question of his sexuality. The way Aya's eyes widened at the question and the way that he had tried to flee left no question in his mind where Aya's sexuality lay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conflicting Interests Chapter 2**

**By Tsuki no Kurai**

**Rating: R**

Disclaimer : Everyone belongs to their rightful owners... So no suing I'm a broke student and can't afford to pay off people. This story includes male/male relationships. If that offends you, you can click your back button and proceed to a story more to your liking. Again this is a slash story. Flames about the characters orientation or the story will be laughed at and mocked because you were warned.

Extra special thanks to FafarellosAya from Media miner who helped to write several scenes in this story. And for keeping me on track and threatening me for scenes to come since she claims that I like to leave people waiting…. Check out her fic's! Also known as Eva McGregor on had only been a day since the red head had come to his office and he could not stop thinking about Abyssinian. How he would like to see what else he could do to the younger man. He liked kissing the younger man and making him lose control. He would have Abyssinian of Weiss. He would show him what it meant to truly loose control to another person. He was curious to find out if the boy was a virgin or not. The way that Aya had reacted sure pointed to the fact that no one had had the boy before. This made the entire thing sweeter.

Bradley Crawford grinned as he waited. Aya was due to arrive soon and he was curious to how the redhead was going to act. He had a vision of the red head naked and writhing under him, hot with want and lust. The boy was begging to be dominated. He would make it happen, he would make Aya scream with need.

The office was closed. Many on the floor had taken an early day and he had sent Mary home early as well. There was no one to interrupt his enjoyment of the younger man. Besides the room was sound proof at the touch of a button. He would see how loud he could make Abyssinian scream. He had enjoyed their kisses and the touches he gave him. He would see what other noises he could make the younger man make.

Aya's talk with Yohji the previous day did not help with what he had to do today. He didn't want to face the man that had given him such passionate kisses a few days ago. He didn't want to think just why he dreamed of Crawford the other night. Yohji telling him that it was alright if he liked another man… Yohji's confession that he himself liked men… Aya didn't think his brain could handle anything else right now. He was on overload as it was.

Aya glared at the address in hand. He had to deliver the flowers in person. It was requested that he delivered the order in person. He had to show up _in person_ he had no choice. Omi had taken the order and when the request was heard he told Aya he had to do it. It was good for business. He didn't want to tell the others that the reason that he didn't want to deliver the flowers was because he didn't want Crawford to molest him again. At least that was what he told himself. He didn't want the older man to touch him like that. _No one_ had touched him like that before.

He couldn't really take his Katana with him. The others would want to know why he was taking his weapon on a simple delivery and he would have to tell them that the address was Crawford's office. If he told his friends where Crawford was he would have to tell them that Crawford molested him. For the life of him he could not figure out why he didn't tell the others where Crawford was.

'_Because a child needs their father.' _

Calming his thought he made his way to the elevator and waited as it made its long ascend. He waited as the elevator rose trying hard not to think how he would like the older man to touch him. Cheeks pink he got of the elevator and headed to Crawford's office. He did not notice that there was a lack of people in the building due to his wandering mind.

Entering the office he had hoped that the secretary would be there at least. Maybe if she was there Crawford would not do anything to him. His heart leapt when he did not see her in the office and the door to Crawford's office was wide open. Steeling his nerves he went in.

"Delivery!" Aya called out. If he didn't enter Crawford's office Crawford could not molest him.

"Come in." Crawford's voice came.

Aya cursed under his breath. He didn't want to be near Crawford. He didn't want to think what the man could do to him. He walked trying to keep his attention on where the other man was. He would get in and out of the office as quick as he could. He would not allow Crawford to play with him again. As he came in he heard the door close and the lock slide into place again.

"You can leave them on the table there." Crawford smiled and pointed to the coffee table off to the side where a couch was. He could see how taunt Aya's body was. He wondered what it would take to unwind him. He watched Aya stoop to place the flowers on the table and got a nice view of a fine tight ass wrapped in denim.

Crawford grinned and advanced on Aya. Sensing that there was someone behind him Aya stood upright and spun around. Seeing that Crawford was coming too close he backed away from the other man. He squeaked when his back hit the wall and Crawford placed a hand on either side of his head.

Crawford's grin widened when Aya started to pant and redness crept onto his cheeks. He moved one hand and stroked Aya's face from ear to chin. "So lovely Kitten."

Aya fought a moan as the hand continued lower along his body. "Don't…."

"Don't what Kitten? Don't you like this?" Crawford asked, his wandering hand caressing Aya in known pleasure spots. His hand settled between Aya's legs. He grinned when Aya arched into him and moaned. He watched Aya's head fall back and his lower lip worried between his teeth. It was an arousing sight. "Kitten you are lovely like this."

Aya made a noise in the back of his throat as Crawford rubbed their bodies. Crawford's hand slipped down to Aya's pants and popped the button and slid his hand in, wrapping his fingers around him. Aya made a shocked noise and tried to push Crawford away from his body.

Crawford grinned. Aya was thrusting his body into his hand. He enjoyed watching Aya's face flush and listened to the sounds that the younger man made. He felt Aya's hands grip his shoulders hard and his head fall back. That tender neck was presented to him and he couldn't resist tasting him.

Aya came quicker then Crawford would have guessed but then again the boy was a virgin… Aya panted against the wall as Crawford pulled his hand from Aya's pants. He brought his hand to his lips and licked his finger. "Delicious Kitten."

Aya's eyes widened and he shoved Crawford away from his body. He could not believe that he allowed his enemy to do that to him. Crawford had touched him like no other had. He could feel his already flushed skin redden more. "Get away from me!"

Crawford noticed the raised voice that Aya took on. He was concerned when it looked like Aya was hyperventilating. His kitten's eyes had glazed while he was trying to suck in air and shove him away. He was startled when Aya's eyes rolled back and the redhead fainted. Catching him in his arms Crawford carried Aya over to the couch. Aya's breathing evened out and Crawford watched him. He buttoned up the redheads pants and moved to his bathroom. Washing his hands he took the towel and soaked it with cold water and made his way back to where Aya was sleeping. Aya was cute when he was sleeping. Aya was sweet and quiet when he was asleep. He was bearable when he was sleeping.

Gently he dabbed the towel against Aya's forehead. He wanted to know what had happened to the kitten that made him so skittish and made him hyperventilate like he had. Aya was his Kitten. He wanted to know who touched his kitten so he could find them and kill them. Aya was his; _no one_ touched what was his.

Before Crawford was an enigma. Aya was known as the cold leader of Weiss and the man that was sleeping before him was as skittish as a frightened animal. He wanted to know all about the boy before him. What made him tick, what he liked to eat, liked to read and every other little detail down to what Shampoo he used in his hair. Most of all he would like to see the redhead in a pleasured state under him.

888

It was sometime before Crawford saw Aya's eyes flutter open. The violet eyes were unfocused and a small moan escaped Aya's pale lips. Crawford brought his hand to the redhead's face and stroked his cheek. Of all the things that he could have Seen he certainly didn't see Aya's teeth sinking into his hand and the redhead trying to flee. Recovering from the shock of Aya biting him he caught the redhead that was trying to take flight.

"Let me go!" Aya cried.

"Kitten, what is wrong." Crawford whispered in Aya's ear.

"Let me go!" Aya tried struggling free from the tight grip around his waist.

Crawford didn't know what to with the sobbing boy. He shifted Aya so the boy would be more comfortable sitting on his lap. Crawford felt Aya's long slender fingers dig into his shoulders as Aya tucked his head under his chin and sobbed to be released. Calmly holding the redhead to him Crawford stroked the redhead's back in a circular motion trying to calm his sobbing kitten.

"Calm down Kitten." Crawford whispered into Aya's hair. "Shush now."

It took several minutes for Aya's tears to stop. "Let me go please." He begged.

Crawford wondered if Aya realized that he was not holding him to him but Aya was clinging to him. Stroking Aya's back soothingly he whispered calming words into the delicate ear. Aya's breathing evened out and calmed.

"That's it Kitten. Breath." Crawford instructed.

Aya calmed down wrapped in Crawford's arms. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment managing to get his footing he stood on shaky legs. Aya couldn't speak but turned and made his way to the door in a rush.

Crawford watched the redhead move away and sighed. Aya was struggling with the lock when he gently turned the redhead. "Who hurt you?"

Aya trembled. "No one."

Brushing the hair that had fallen in Aya's face softly he spoke to the redhead. "Tell me who hurt you."

"No one." Aya whispered closing his eyes.

Gently Crawford made Aya look at him, red puffy violet eyes looked at him. "Tell me."

Aya broke finally, his eyes slid closed and tears ran down his cheeks once more. "My-my uncle…"

"What did he do to you?" Crawford asked gently. His heart was breaking. Abyssinian may have at one point been the enemy, but Aya was not. No longer being a part of Esset meant he no longer fought the redhead and his friends. Aya slid down the wall with Crawford following. Aya crawled back into Crawford's lap and clung to the older man and let him sooth him.

88

Aya's tears fell feely as he clutched onto Crawford and cried. He was sure that no one knew about what had happened to him when he was younger. He could never make himself tell what had happened. He didn't understand why he liked Crawford's touch; he didn't understand why it was so different to him. His parents had told him that sex was a bad thing. That only the wicked had sex. He didn't want to admit that he liked what Crawford was making him feel.

He trembled against the strong body.

"Did he touch you?" Crawford asked the trembling body. Aya was curled into his body and still crying. He couldn't believe that someone had made this strong fighter that he knew so afraid. He had not seen Aya so scared in all the time that he had known the boy. "Did he hurt you?" he repeated.

Aya didn't respond but burry his face further into Crawford's chest.

Crawford didn't really want to ask the next question that was on his mind. "Did he rape you?"

Aya answered the question when he burrowed further into Crawford.

Crawford growled deep back of his throat. Aya trembled and Crawford calmed himself before he frightened the boy more. Smoothing his hair and rubbing his back gently Aya calmed. "How long ago?"

"E-eight years." Aya whispered.

Crawford sighed. "You were only 16."

"T-ten." Aya whispered, shaking his head. "I was ten."

Crawford's heart broke. Aya was only eighteen; he was really just a child. The boy clung to him and had at least stopped crying. "Shush now Kitten. It's ok."

Aya trembled against the older man.

"That's not all of it is it Kitten." Crawford asked. "What are you not telling me?"

"I-I was f-five when he started." Aya whispered. "He touched me when I was five."

"Kitten-" Crawford held Aya's body close. "Kitten, tell me how old you are."

"I-I'm eighteen." Aya whispered; his body tensing. "P-please don't tell anyone."

"You don't have to worry Kitten." Crawford whispered as he tipped Aya's head up and pressed a kiss to the redhead's forehead. Aya moved his head and pressed his lips to Crawford's.

Crawford wanted to kiss Aya, he really did. But right now was not the time to take advantage of the boy. Breaking the kiss was hard with the little whimper Aya made but he had to. Aya was vulnerable. He could not take advantage of the boy. "No Kitten. I won't do this now."

Aya's eyes formed tears. What did it say about him if his enemy didn't want to take advantage of him?

"No Kitten. If you want this come back when you have your thoughts together. I won't do this when you are like this." Crawford said, helping Aya rise to his feet. Stroking the red locks Crawford unlocked the door. He couldn't keep Aya here when the poor boy was frazzled like that. He was afraid he might do worse to the boy but he was clinging to him… "Go Kitten. Come back when you are together."

"I- I don't want to." Aya whispered clinging to Crawford's front. "Please don't make me leave."

Crawford knew then that if the boy left it would do more damage then good. He really didn't want Aya leaving. Wrapping an arm around redhead Crawford led him to the couch. "Alright Kitten. Sit there. I'm going to get you something to drink ok?"

Crawford waited until Aya nodded and then he made sure that he was still in the red heads sight. Going to the small fridge that was in the office he retrieved a few bottles of water. He needed to get Aya to drink something. Opening one of the bottles he sat back down and handed the open bottle to Aya while he placed the rest on the floor. "Here Kitten drink this."

Aya snatched the bottle and drank half the contents in on swig. Crawford watched amused and settled against the side next to Aya. "How are you doing Kitten?"

"Thank you." Aya mumbled.

Crawford watched the beautiful violet eyes droop. The poor boy was no doubt exhausted. Crawford looked at the redhead and was amused that the boy was sleeping. He watched Aya sway in sleep and tip in his direction. Aya's head landed on his shoulder before he slid down. Running his fingers slowly through the red locks Crawford smiled at the sleeping boy. "Sleep Kitten."

888

Aya woke some time later feeling better then he had in such a long time. He could not believe that the first person to hear about his past was Crawford. He was grateful though that the older man had not done anything to him and was so kind. He was wrong to think that Crawford was heartless. Stretching Aya looked at the man that was sleeping on the couch beside him. Blushing Aya remembered the kisses that he had shared with the older man. Slipping out from under the arm that was still wrapped around him Aya stood and looked longingly at the door. He debated leaving or just settling back down next to the older man and sleeping more.

Turning his head he noticed that the sun had gone down and he was sure that it was late. Silently he made his way to the door. Calmer in his thoughts he was able to unlock the door and slip out. His had never felt so calm after a long pitying cry. Quietly as he could he closed the door and headed out of the office. He needed to get back to the Shop before someone came out looking for him. He was going to have a hard enough time explaining why he was gone so long. He made his way out of the building and to his car.

888

Crawford woke as soon Aya's body left his. He kept his eyes closed and allowed the boy to do what he wanted. After a minute he heard the door open and close as softly as Aya tried to make it. He knew it must have been late, Aya must have known and left as well.

Crawford liked the little redhead. He liked the redhead before he knew what he did now. Knowing now about Aya's past now only changed his plans a little. He still wanted the redhead but now he would be softer and truer in his advances to have Aya. He would not force anything on him; Crawford wanted Aya to trust him. Crawford made a silent vow to himself that he would track down that bastard of an Uncle, if said bastard was still alive (God he hoped so just so he could kill him), and kill him, himself, for hurting Aya like that. _No one_ should _ever_ have to have that happen to them.

888

Aya managed not to make eye contact with Yohji the next day; which was a hard task considering he had second shift with the man. He was embarrassed about what had happened earlier between them and he couldn't get the images out of his mind.

_"It's guys isn't it?...That's nothing to be ashamed of Aya, plenty of guys like other guys."_

_"Name one."_

_"Me."_

He flushed and tried to think why it bothered him so much. He had been kissed and caressed by his enemy and it hadn't bothered him as much as it should have. The talk with Yohji had made him see that he was attracted to men more then women. He didn't see how the older blonde knew. He wasn't sure how he had let it slip. Aya prayed that he had not let Crawford's name slip. He didn't think that he would be able to live it down if the others knew that he had allowed such a thing to happen…

88

Yohji watched as Aya fought his inner demons. The red head looked like he wanted to bolt. He almost regretted having the 'talk' with him. But in many ways it was worth it to see the redhead react. True he did enjoy the company of women but he also enjoyed the company of men.

They had closed the shop and began the cleaning process. Aya had managed not to speak to him unless it was absolutely necessary, but it was usual for the red head to ignore everything as much possible. Anything that didn't have to do with working that was.

"Aya baby what is wrong?" Yohji asked. Since Omi had to open the shop with Ken that morning, the two of them had taken off immediately after their shifts had ended. Ken had said that he was going off to play night soccer with some of the older brothers of the kids he coached, but with the way that he blushed Yohji betted that he had a date and that he was too embarrassed to tell them, and Omi blushed and rushed away before he could ask where the younger blonde had to go. Turning his attention back to the red head, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

Aya's back stiffened and didn't respond to Yohji. He wanted to ignore the older blonde as much as possible. Besides he didn't know how to respond to what the blonde was saying.

Yohji sighed. Aya was going to be stubborn like always. "Aya baby you shouldn't keep it all in like that. It's not healthy. It's no wonder you're so uptight. Look, Omi and Ken were going out tonight, that just leaves you and me. Let's go out. Have some fun… "

Aya looked over his shoulder at the blonde that was resting against the counter, watching him. Narrowing his eyes Aya glowered at Yohji.

"Common Aya baby, going out is not going to kill you." Yohji teased. "Come on, getting out will do you good."

"No." Aya replied. Turning back around Aya continued to clean the area that he had been working at. He _wanted_ to ignore the older blonde as much as he could. His feelings for him were strange. He was feeling warmth and true affection from the playboy and it was unnerving him in a way that he couldn't explain.

"Common Aya baby, just for a bit. I promise if you don't like it we'll come right back." Yohji smiled, coming to stand beside Aya. He didn't touch the other man but stood near enough to let him know that he was there.

Aya turned his head to face his older teammate. He has seen the honesty in his face and something inside had melted. "One hour."

Yohji grinned. All he had wanted was to bring the younger man out of his shell. Bringing the younger man to a club was more then he could hope for. One hour? That wasn't very long… but hopefully it should be long enough to loosen up the red head a little. Maybe he could convince Aya to stay longer if he enjoyed himself. "Alright, do you have something better then that?"

Aya blinked at Yohji. "What?"

"You can't go dressed like that." Yohji stated plainly, giving Aya an approving once-over. The red head was wearing jeans that formed his slender body and that awful orange sweater that he liked so much. Sure it wasn't clubbing clothing but it looked good on Aya. Hell anything would look good Aya. He was a beautiful man. Yohji didn't think Aya was aware of how attractive he was. "Common, I should have something in my closet that should fit you."

Aya gave a yelp as Yohji dragged him through the shop and up the stairs to the apartments. Dragging Aya into his room he forced the red head to sit on his bed. Digging through his closet, Yohji began to search for clothing that would fit the smaller man and show off his attractive form. "Aya baby, I promise you'll have fun. We just need to get you into something a bit sexier if we're going to go clubbing."

"No." Aya snapped as he rose up from the bed. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he saw the clothing that Yohji was digging through. He didn't want to draw attention to himself. He knew that if he allowed the older man to dress him the way that he wanted he would be revealing much more than he wanted.

"Common Aya baby, you already said you would go. Just this once can't you allow yourself to have some fun?" Yohji teased. Turning to the red head he presented the clothing he felt would make Aya the center of many wet dreams for both men and women. "Aya baby, if you don't dress yourself I'll have to do it for you."

Aya flushed at the implied tone that Yohji had. Snatching the clothing out of the older man's hands he retreated into the bathroom before another word could be said. Glancing at the clothing he flushed finally seeing what Yohji had given him. Black leather pants and one of Yohji's cropped belly tops. A knocking on the door startled Aya out of his fuming.

"Aya baby are you dressing or scowling?" Yohji's voice came. "Common get dressed… I know a good club. It's a good place to start a newbie like you."

As if sensing Aya's nerves Yohji tried to calm the other man any way that he could. He didn't want to turn the younger man off of doing things with them. Quickly Aya changed his clothes without thinking. Opening the door he found Yohji leaning against the door frame waiting for him.

Seeing the red head Yohji let his eyes wander the younger man's body. The leather pants that he chose for Aya clung to the man's body like a second skin, and the crop top showed off his pale skin. "Ah Aya baby you're gorgeous. Then again you're always gorgeous."

Aya flushed and tried to cover it by scowling.

"Alright, let's go. I only get one hour right?" Yohji smiled. In the time that Aya had been in the bathroom he had managed to change his cloths and wait patiently for Aya. With a smile he dragged the redhead to the car.

888

Yohji grinned at the red head that was scowling beside him. They had been at the club for half an hour and already half the club had tried to grope Aya. He knew Aya was going to kill him for this he was sure. But it was well worth it to see the red head like he was. There was color to Aya's cheeks and it made him utterly beautiful. There was something about Aya as of late that he couldn't explain. He had always known that Aya was beautiful. Anyone could see that.

Aya was filled with an overwhelming desire to feel happy. He didn't know why but he wanted to dance and he wanted to do _naughty_ things. It filled him with fear that he would actually do it. Snatching the drink that Yohji placed in front of him Aya took a deep drink trying to count back from 100 as to not kill the older man.

"Common Aya baby, don't be such a grump." Yohji teased, his eyes scanning the floor for dance partners. Brows creased he caught sight of something on the floor. "Well, well, well… what do we have here? Stay put Aya baby, I'll be right back."

Aya growled when Yohji disappeared into the crowd leaving him to fend off the leeches by himself. Getting up to follow the blonde Aya found himself pulled back against a hard body.

88

Crawford didn't know how Schuldich managed to talk him into coming to the club, seeing how the man had vanished as soon as they entered the club. Making his way to the bar Crawford debated staying or leaving. 'One drink' he decided then he would leave. At the bar he was blessed with a live vision of beauty. Long legs wrapped in leather with pale skin showing from a belly shirt that he knew didn't belong to the younger man.

The cold leader of Weiss was with the older blonde of his team and it seemed that the red head was not enjoying himself. Grinning when the blonde vanished onto the dance floor Crawford's eyes fluttered with a vision. He saw the older blonde of Weiss dancing provocatively with a younger blond. It would end with the younger leaping away. He didn't have long then. Sliding up behind the red head he pulled the startled body back against his.

'_Aya baby?'_ Crawford grinned. It was cute and seemingly fitting the red head. He wanted to run his hands over Aya's body again. It felt right to hold him in his arms. He liked feeling Aya's submissive mouth under his. He liked a submissive Aya in general.

88

Aya struggled against the grip that held him. Ready to growl a warning Aya was not prepared for the hands that wandered across his belly and the nose that nuzzled his hair by his ear. "I see you like this Kitten."

Aya's eyes widened in fear. He knew who was holding him. He struggled more trying to free himself; he could not allow what had happened yesterday to happen again. Aya didn't want to feel the pleasure that the older man made him feel again. Did he? "Please-."

The pleading tone in Aya's voice drove him wild. Crossing his arms over the younger man's body Crawford held Aya's body close as he nipped at the redhead's ear.

Giving a pleasured sigh at the sensations that ran through him Aya relaxed into the body behind him. It was no use fighting against the man. Bradley Crawford did things to his body that he could not control.

Crawford wanted nothing more then to drag Aya off to a dark room and have his way with the younger man. For now he would settle for what he could get.

Hands were traveling his body and Aya could not hold back his moan. He felt nips and licks on his neck. He could never remember feeling like this before. Warmth flowed through him like he hadn't felt since his parents were killed and his sister had fallen in a coma and eventually died. The man behind him was warm and solid and gentle in his touches. He seemed to know what he wanted, what he needed, and how he needed to be touched.

"Aya…" Crawford's voice spoke brushing a hand through his red hair. "Aya you're so beautiful. You know I won't hurt you."

Aya groaned as lips caressed his throat. His mind was in a whirl, the older man's words washed over him, and he knew deep down that the older man was telling him the truth.

"Yes…" Aya moaned as the lips caressed his throat, "Please…"

"Beautiful kitten… tell me what you want." Brad continued; his lips brushed against Aya's throat again causing the red head to sag against him more.

"Touch me…. please Bradley… touch me." Aya groaned.

Smiling into the redhead's hair Crawford proceeded to do as Aya asked. Turning Aya in his arms he lowered his lips to the trembling ones of the man before him. Leading the gentle kiss Crawford held Aya close. He was well aware of the people around them staring openly. Who wouldn't? Aya was hotter by the minute and people were always drawn to the sight of a passionate kiss.

888

Yohji grinned as he saw a familiar blonde on the dance floor. He could not pass this moment up. He would never let him live this down. Sliding through the crowd he made his way to the blonde. Tapping the dance partner on the shoulder, Yohji gave the brunette a smile and cut in. When the small blonde felt a body behind him he pressed his body in a grind against Yohji. Trying not burst out laughing Yohji allowed the smaller blonde to grind his lithe body against his moving against him in rhythm to the music. Moving his mouth closer to the younger blonde's ear he was surprised to find that the other blonde was nuzzling his lips with his ear. Grinning wider he whispered in a breathy voice.

"Busted." He breathed just loud enough to hear. He felt all the calm leave the younger man as his body tensed up and spun itself around. Wide sky blue eyes focused on him and his smiling face.

"Y-Yohji!" Omi exclaimed. Grinning Yohji did not miss the flush that was covering the blonde's cheeks. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. This is a 21 and over club." Yohji grinned at the red that was spreading over Omi's face and down his neck. As he turned he snagged the blonde as he tried to make his getaway into the crowd and looked towards the bar. "Now where is Aya?"

"Aya?" The blonde managed to squeak.

Well trained eyes scanned the people by the bar where he had left Aya. There were a few lone ladies sipping drinks, a couple or two cuddling together and…. The back of Aya's red head as he was; what looked like, being kissed very passionately. Although it was he who had hoped to steal a kiss from a slightly drunk Aya, Yohji was surprised that anyone managed to survive coming close to the usually hostile man. Grinning as Aya's partner broke away and left him standing there alone, Yohji took the opportunity to pull the other blonde after him and go greet Aya.

888

Aya let out a whimper as Crawford ended their kiss. He wanted more. Pleadingly he leaned up to try and get another kiss out of the man.

"No Kitten, your friends are coming and it would be bad if they caught me here with you." Crawford sighed as he released Aya from his hold.

Aya managed a nod, the muscles in his legs still threatening to give way under him, and turned his head to see Yohji dragging Omi along behind him. Turning back to Crawford Aya felt a pang when he saw that the older man was already gone. '_Wait- Omi in this club!'_

Grinning as he reached a very flushed Aya Yohji didn't have time to utter one word.

"We're leaving right now." Aya snapped storming away from the bar and to the exit dragging a protesting Omi with behind him, he knew was Yohji following along laughing all the way.

888

The next day Aya and Omi went to the park instead of taking their shift. The little blond was still in trouble, but Aya wasn't as mad anymore which gave Omi room to breathe a little.

They settled on a bench away from the play ground to insure privacy and to make sure they no parent came up to them accusingly them of inappropriate behavior like when they had started this little ritual. Aya sat on the bench slouched slightly, legs spread out. Omi preferred to curl up on the hard wood and lay his head in Aya's lap. Even being in trouble this didn't change.

Aya absently ran his fingers through Omi's fine locks while he seemed to watch grass grow. The little blond tucked one arm under the redhead's knee then started rubbing the soft denim where it creased. Anyone to see them would think they were two lovers out for some air, none of them would guess the truth. Not even Crawford The Pre-cog, lurking in the shadows.

"Aya?" Omi asked in the perfect silence.

"Hn," Came the usual reply.

"Would you have paid the ransom?" the blond asked turning so he could look up at Aya.

The redhead lightly rapped his knuckles on Omi's head. "Even if I have to rob a bank." He said assuring. "Why? Plan on being kidnapped?"

Crawford's eyes narrowed so was this why Aya was so flustered before? He didn't want to hurt his lover? Aya was his! He'd be damned if he was going to lose the redhead to a child! He stepped out of the shadows ready to confront them.

Omi giggled. "Of course not, Niisan!"

Crawford stopped dead in his tracks. Niisan? They were brothers? He must have made a sound for Aya turned in his direction and Omi sat up; both looked surprised.

"Brad!" Aya exclaimed realizing Crawford must have over heard them. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He said his face expressionless. He looked between the two seeing no family resemblance what so ever. "Brothers?"

Aya nodded slowly. "Shuichi is…was…our father." He said carefully.

Crawford raised an eyebrow. "That makes you a Takatori," he pointed out. He was very aware of his kitten's hate of the Takatori family.

The redhead smirked. "No that makes me the heir to the Takatori fortune, and ultimately the leader of Kritiker. Hence no more missions for Weiss." He nudged Omi gently. "Why don't you go back to the shop? I'll be fine here, he won't hurt me."

Omi nodded standing to go, "What should I tell the others?"

"Tell them I was kidnapped by Oracle and he demands…" he thought for a moment then grinned evilly. "A Sponge Bob bedroom set and matching overalls for a small five year old boy."

Omi wrinkled his nose in confusion. "What?" he asked glancing at Crawford matching Aya's expression showing their resemblance. "So I should just not expect you home within the week?"

"Don't think that will get you out of grounding." Aya admonished wagging a finger at the blond. Omi rolled his eyes and turned to go. Aya watched until he was almost out of hearing range then shouted. "And no clubbing on the way back!"

Crawford smiled watching the teen run off. "He brings out a side in you I've never seen before." He observed moving to take Omi's seat on the bench. "I like it."

Aya shrugged already closing off again. "You should have seen me when Shuichi gave me the news, I almost dropped dead. Here I was seeking revenge for my family's death on my own family. Then wham! I'm the richest kid Japan and I have a baby brother. But my uncle is still nuts." He smiled a little insanely. "Nothing really changed there…"

"Must have been quiet a shock." Crawford observed thoughtfully.

Aya closed his eyes and leaned against the pre-cog comfortably. "Sure." He said with a yawn. "Just a little bigger then when you kissed me in your office…"

Crawford tilted Aya's head back then leaned down and kissed him passionately, then pulled back to look at the slightly dazed redhead. "Are you doing to fight me anymore?" he asked softly.

Aya licked his lips savoring the taste of Crawford on his lips. "No," he whispered eyes falling shut and laid his head on the man's shoulder. "No more fighting."

"My beautiful Kitten." Crawford murmured into Aya's thick hair "You are so beautiful."

"You're just saying that." Aya blushed and buried his head in Crawford's shoulder.

Crawford shook his head. Aya needed to be aware that he was a beautiful man. That he radiated sexuality and charm that people wanted to possess. He needed the red head to know that he belonged to no one but him now. He resisted the urge to ravish the red head in public and settled for small kisses.

888

After leaving Aya in the park with Crawford Omi couldn't help but give a big smile. He was on his way to see his lover. He hoped he wasn't to mad at him for not being there at the club the other day. Though he was sure that Jei would understand that his brother and friend had caught him at the club and he had to leave. He was sure that Aya would be fine. Aya would have told him if he wasn't. He was sure that he had seen identical looks in their eyes. He wondered about the Sponge Bob thing though… Aya didn't crack jokes very often and that was a strange one… Shaking his head clear of thoughts of his brother and Crawford Omi focused on the meeting with his lover that he had set up for later that afternoon. And if Aya was going to be busy all afternoon… he didn't need to think of a way to sneak out of the house! Eager Omi decided to turn up very early for a change.

Humming a happy tune Omi all but skipped down the street. Ahead of him he could see a familiar head of white hair. Beside him was a smaller blonde with tips dyed pink. Omi frowned when he saw how close they were. In fact Jei's hands were on the other blonde. Jei's hands shouldn't be on anyone else. Claming himself and telling himself to find out all the fact first Omi was only able to stand there and watch what was happening. His eyes filled with tears when he saw Jei's hands move over the blonde's bottom. The other blonde only jumped as if startled but did nothing else. Blinded by tears as he turned and ran the other direction Omi missed seeing Jei unhook the straps that were connected to the other blonde's pants to free him from the fence that was holding him.

888

Omi ran all the way back to the flower shop, past the girls, past Ken and Yohji, and up the stairs to his room. Slamming his door Omi flopped onto his bed. A short time later he heard a knock on his door and turned to face the door as it slowly opened.

"Omi?" Ken asked. "What's wrong?"

Omi sniffled and turned away from the door and his friend.

"Come on Omi, tell me." Ken urged coming into the room and closing the door. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I just want to be alone." Omi whispered.

Ken looked hurt but nodded. "Alright… You know that you can tell me anything right Omi?"

Omi smiled and nodded. "I just want to be alone right now."

Ken nodded and closed the door to the teen's room quietly.

"How's he doing?" Yohji asked in a whisper.

"He wants to be alone." Ken sighed. He wished that as Omi's best friend that Omi would tell him what was wrong.

Yohji shook his head. "Teens. What are we going to do with them?"

Ken sighed. "Trade them in for some sports equipment?"

Yohji laughed and shook his head. "I might just have to agree with you soon."

Grinning both were turned back to the shop which had been cleared of girls after Omi had run through.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

If your still waiting for me to post I'm sorry so the disappearing act, never fear I have not fallen of the face of the earth . My old computer crashed trapping all files of mine I have gotten my new computer set to write fics again… I have just been able get my old files because I have a fabulous friend who got my old drive and pulled my files.

I now have my files back and can work again on my stories cheers and as soon as I have my next two chapters betaed they will be posted.

With that, I am looking for a beta or two to fix my stories as I write them.

For those of you who don't know what a beta is, it basically means that you need to fix grammar and spelling that I miss and help me to make things flow together nicely. And that you get to read the chapter before hand.

For those of you who are interested you can respond your interest in a review and I can contact you and we can work the availability that you would have, if you have school or work, so if taken on we can work out a schedule.

Thanks!

Tsuki no Kurai

Chapter 3

It had been a week since the last time that he had seen or heard anything from the older man. It had been a week since he had last had a good night sleep. With everything that had happened since the club and the park he really hadn't much sleep. Silent as ever he went in the empty office and into Bradley's office. Bradley was on the phone and Aya just went to Crawford's couch and lay down. He didn't even say a word to the man but close his eyes. Before he closed his eyes he saw Crawford raise a brow but Aya closed his eyes before the man could get off the phone and question him.

Crawford watched his Kitten enter the office and head straight for his couch. He didn't get the chance to get off the phone and question his Kitten. Aya was sound asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He was able to end the call and watched Aya sleep. Aya slept soundly through Schuldich, Nagi, and Charlie banging into his office, a few paces behind the three was Jei. Jei was sulking, why he wasn't to sure yet, the pale haired man would not speak to any of them at the time.

"Daddy!" Nagi shouted running loudly through the room. Crawford was amazed that Aya slept through the noise that the newcomers made. "Daddy!"

Crawford watched Nagi look around his office. His child always seemed to know when there was something amiss in his office. Turning Nagi spotted the sleeping redhead on the couch and squealed happily. "Kitty!"

Running over to the sleeping redhead Nagi crawled on the couch before Crawford could stop him and he watched as Nagi climbed onto the couch and cuddled beside the redhead and promptly fell asleep.

"It's been a busy day." Charlie yawned. Crawford smiled at the small blonde, it seemed like it was a very busy day. Charlie certainly looked like he had a long day. He needed to remember to give the boy more time off. "I'll meet you back home. I have some groceries to shop for before dinner."

"Careful out there Charlie boy. Those bargain shoppers are scary." Schuldich offered cheerfully earning a glare from Charlie. Schuldich and Crawford watched the blonde leave with Jei following him out. Charlie knew that Jei was following him around half the time and it didn't bother him very much. Not any more anyways.

"Now you're really keeping Kittens in your office." Schuldich remarked looking to the sleeping Aya and Nagi. "What have you been up to?"

"Lovely isn't he?" Crawford asked from his chair.

"His mind is so dark." Schuldich said with a frown. He didn't hate the Weiss Kittens, it was just that they had been in the way during some missions and that was annoying. Maybe there was a way that he could help the redhead…

"Yes it is." Crawford remarked straightening up his already clean desk.

"Soon?" Schuldich asked. He knew that Crawford was keeping something from him but he knew that when the older man was ready he would tell him what was on his mind.

"Maybe… Go on home. I'll meet you there later." Crawford grinned. "I'll watch them."

Schuldich rose a brow and grinned. "Alright you baby-sit your own kid and the little redheaded Kitty. I'm gonna go home and have a nice shower and enjoy the quiet before the rugrat comes home and does that thing he does. Are you bringing the Kitten with you?"

"Perhaps if he wants to come." Crawford replied looking thoughtful.

Schuldich shook his head and left. He knew Crawford was going to bring the Kitten home. Who wouldn't want to bring the Kitten home? The Kitten was cute and he knew the Kitten was smart. If not the other assassin would have been dead a long time ago.

Crawford had ended up working and watching his son and Aya sleeping for over an hour when Nagi woke and crawled off Aya. Nagi bounced when his feet hit the floor and he ran over to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Is the Kitty coming home to play?" Nagi asked pouncing on his father.

Crawford caught his son and smiled. "Only if he wants to."

Nagi pouted and jumped off his father and ran back to the couch. Nagi reached out and grabbed Aya's hand and tugged a couple of times. Aya blinked at the hyper child as he woke slowly. Tilting his head he blinked at the older man next. He drew his brows in and opened and closed his mouth.

Aya could not tear his eyes from the older man. Crawford's soft brown eyes looked at him with a look that he could not describe.

"Kitty! Are you going to play with me?" Nagi asked pleadingly.

Aya was not fully awake, nodded his head. Nagi cheered and pranced over to his father. "Daddy Kitty wants to come home with us!"

"Aya would you like to join my family and I for dinner? Charlie is a very good cook. Wont let anyone in his kitchen." Crawford offered. He could see the dark circles under Aya's eyes and wondered if the boy had been sleeping well.

"Charlie?" Aya blinked as Nagi crawled up on him.

"My Nanny!" Nagi exclaimed cheerfully. "Charchar is the best! He takes good care of all of us."

Aya blinked. Crawford could see that Aya was ready to go back to sleep. "Kitten how did you get here?"

"I took the bus…" Aya responded softly.

"Nagi go gather you things and wait out front. Aya and I will be along in a minute." Crawford told his child. Nagi nodded and bounded out to the front office. Crawford waited until Nagi was out of the room.

"Are you alright Kitten?" Crawford asked.

"I-I don't know." Aya responded softly. "Since… since the kiss… I haven't been myself…"

"Do you want to join us? Charlie makes enough to feed an army." Crawford offered. He wanted to take Aya with him. He needed to find out why one moment Aya reached out to him and the next Aya shied away. He could understand the pain in the boys past and wanted to take that pain away. But he wanted the boy not to be afraid if him any more. "Charlie's an excellent cook."

"I- Ok." Aya whispered. He couldn't say no to such a welcoming offer and he wanted to go with the older man.

Crawford was drowning in those wide violet eyes. Now that he knew about the boy he could see the stress and the tension that was in the boy's body and he wanted to take that away. Stepping forward he brushed the hair out of Aya's face. "Let's go then Kitten, Nagi is waiting and you promised him you would play with him."

Aya blushed and allowed the older man to lead him out of the office in to the front office. As Crawford said Nagi was wearing a coat and had a little lunchbox in clutched in his hand, on his back there was a little backpack with a yellow creature on it.

"Let's go Kitty!" Nagi cheered reaching for Aya's hand. Aya had no choice but to follow the child with Crawford behind him. "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Aya only nodded to the child to lead. "I- I need to call home and let them know where I am."

Crawford watched Aya search his pockets with his free hand and produce a small phone. Gathering up Nagi in his arms he smiled at his son. "Shush now. Kitty has to make a call. Do you remember what we taught you about when people are on the phone?"

Nagi nodded, smiled, and whispered smartly. "That we have to be as quiet as a – as a mouse!"

Crawford smiled at his son and replied softly "Good boy."

Nagi beamed and pressed his finger to his lips.

Aya watched Crawford with his child. The man was nothing like he had known. Crawford was proving himself to be a good father to the child. Turning his head back to the phone Aya dialed the shops number and prayed that it would be anyone other then Yohji. He didn't know what he was going to tell them anyways. '_I'm going to have dinner with Schwartz'_ was not an option.

"Hello?" Omi's voice came.

Aya gave a mental sigh. With Omi he knew that he would be able to tell him something without being questioned to badly. "I'm going out. I don't know when I will be back."

"Oh?" Omi asked, curious then as to what would make Aya want to go out.

"Yes." Aya replied. He wanted to get off the phone as quickly as he could.

Grinning evilly to himself Omi decided to have some fun. "Is it a daaaatttttteeeeee?"

Aya's tiny gasp let Omi know that he was right.

Grinning Omi could at least take joy in teasing his older brother about his relationship while his was going to be over soon.

"Yes." Aya whispered, a blush starting on his cheeks.

"Is it your girlfrienddddddd?" Omi teased.

"N-no." Aya managed.

"Are you sureeeeeee?" Omi teased.

Aya blushed and spoke again. "Just don't wait up… I don't know when I'll get home…"

Omi's laughter caused Aya to blush and Aya could see Crawford and Nagi looking at him.

"Just remember to play nice." Omi teased before he hung up the phone.

"Everything alright Kitten?" Crawford asked as Nagi reached out to Aya who was blushing bright.

"It's fine." Aya whispered accepting the child who cheered and began playing with the red hair. He offered a small smile to the child and turned to the older man.

"Will you be alright Kitten?" Crawford asked. The violet eyed boy gave him a confused look.

"Yes…" Aya whispered with a blush and a yawn.

"Common Kitten, let's go eat I bet your hungry." Crawford said. He could see the tiredness in those violet eyes. The boy was dead on his feet.

Crawford led his Kitten to the parking garage and to where his car was parked.

"Will you hold Nagi while I set up is car seat?" Crawford asked. Aya nodded and watched Crawford open the trunk and take a car seat out. Aya watched Crawford easily place the car seat in the back and buckled it in. "Come here Nagi."

"Daddy!" Nagi squealed in delight and reached for his dad.

Aya gladly handed Nagi back over to Crawford and Crawford took Nagi from him and strapped him into the car seat that was in the back. Aya stood beside the car and waited until he was told what to do.

"Go ahead and get in Kitten." Crawford said opening the door to the car for Aya. Aya climbed in quietly and buckled in.

Crawford climbed into the car and started it up. Nagi was chattering in the backseat and Aya's head was resting against the window, asleep. The boy was out. Nagi was chattering in the back and nothing was going to wake Aya. Aya's face just read tiredness.

Nagi ran inside the apartment with his daddy, who was carrying Kitty, behind him.

"Nii-chan Schu! Nii-chan Fello! Charchar! I got a Kitty! Daddy let me have a Kitty!" Nagi cheered as he flung the door wide. He bounded into the front room and pointed to his dad who was carrying a still sound asleep Aya.

"What is all the racket?" Schuldich asked coming into the room with Charlie and Jei following him. All looked to the redhead that was sleeping soundly in Crawford's arms. Schuldich snickered with a wide smile and a knowing look that said he wasn't going to share what he knew and Jei didn't look too interested in the redhead and Charlie looked concerned.

"Who is that?" Charlie asked looking at the redhead cuddled in Crawford's arms.

"This is my Kitten. He's going to stay the night." Crawford said earning a glare from the smaller man. "What?"

Charlie turned to Schuldich and told him to turn dinner off. He strode to Crawford's room and turned down the bed. Crawford had followed the small blonde still carrying his sleeping Kitten.

"Put him in bed." Charlie ordered; turning and leaving. "Dinner is in ten minutes."

Crawford knew that he was in trouble for how long and how cold Charlie talked to him. He was doomed no matter what he did. Crawford smiled at the sleeping redhead. He bent and pulled Aya's shoes off and tucked the small body into the bed. Charlie must be having an off day he decided. Whatever Charlie did it would be worth it though for Aya.

"Is Kitty going to give Daddy a kiss?" Nagi asked poking his head over the edge of the bed.

"Daddy will give Kitten a kiss." Crawford smiled and leaned forward pressed a small kiss to a sleeping Aya's forehead. "Common baby, Kitten needs to sleep now."

Nagi nodded and looked to his father.

"Go get ready for dinner." Crawford told his son. "I need to talk with your Nii-chan's and Charlie."

Nagi bounced out of the room happily and closed the door behind him.

Crawford looked at the bed once more before he was going to leave and noticed that Aya was shivering. The clothes that his Kitten was wearing were not that thick and the boy was so slender he didn't think there was any meat on his bones. He needed to get his Kitten warmer… That would mean that he would have to undress his Kitten, and see his creamy pale skin…

Crawford shook his head clear of his thoughts. He couldn't think those thoughts about his Kitten while changing his Kitten. The thoughts that he had about his Kitten were close to the visions that he had been having lately.

"Alright Kitten. Let's get you in something warmer… You must be cold." Crawford said to the sleeping redhead. Crawford went to his dresser and pulled open a drawer with his night cloths. His kitten would be uncomfortable in his cloths… he would need to change him. Pulling the covers back he stared at the lovely redhead sleeping in his bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed gently he reached for the buttons and began unbuttoning the shirt his Kitten was wearing. Aya made a few soft moans that were quite cute and gently he continued to undress Aya. Slowly he pulled the shirt away from creamy skin, Aya had such pretty skin. Slowly he drew Aya into his arms and pulled the shirt form Aya's sleeping body and pulled his sleeping shirt on Aya's small slender form. Laying him back down Crawford hesitated a moment before he reached for Aya's pants. He could feel Aya's warm skin under his finger tips as he unbuttoned and unzipped Aya's jeans. Slowly he started to pull the pants down and caught Aya'a boxers as he tried to tug the pants down. He caught the boxers as a tiny trail of red hair came into view. He wanted to see more but he wanted Aya to show him.

He managed to tug the pants down Aya's slender legs and off. He held back the laugh he felt coming on as he saw the dinosaur boxers that Aya was wearing. Slowly he pulled the bottoms of the sleeping cloths up Aya's slender pale legs and past his dinosaur boxers to rest on Aya's hips. He pulled the string at the waist to make the waist line smaller for the younger man. He had to make it very much smaller for the younger man.

Crawford groaned to himself. He wished that Aya was awake so he could kiss that pretty mouth. He decided he had better get out to face the music a.k.a Charlie… and let his Kitten sleep. Aya would sleep and wake hopefully in a better mood to talk about things.

Crawford exited his room to face a glaring Charlie. Glaring was too nice of a term. Charlie was looking furious. "You didn't kidnap him did you? And what is his name?"

Crawford smiled and shook his head and hoped that he could pacify the small blonde. "His name is Aya."

"And?" Charlie's eyed narrowed. Crawford sighed. He was not going to get anything past the little blonde. Charlie was going to be tough and mean about the whole thing he could tell.

"I know him through work; he fell asleep on my couch." Crawford told him. "I didn't have the heart to wake him. You saw him earlier; he wouldn't wake even through Nagi's pouncing."

"I did… Well let him sleep and let's eat. I want nothing more to eat and then sleep… If he wakes there is food for him." Charlie yawned. Crawford thanked what ever gods were listening to him because Charlie was tried and he was getting off.

"Go eat… I'll do the dishes after dinner. You look like you need rest." Crawford observed which earned him a glare from Charlie. Being nice was not going to get him any points with the small blonde.

"Nagi's had a lot more energy then I can do alone these past few days. You try watching your kid for a day or two. I need a day or two." Charlie said. Crawford watched Charlie walk into the kitchen and sit at the table and have Schuldich serve him so he could eat. Charlie looked like he was about to fall asleep in his food.

It was true what Charlie had said. Nagi had been more energetic in these past few days and it did seem that Nagi was a bit more then he could handle alone. In the kitchen he could hear Schuldich complaining as Charlie caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to. He figured that he better save the other man from the tiny tyrant.

"With Aya sleeping in your room you will be sleeping out on the couch." Charlie called from the kitchen. Crawford cursed. He knew he would not go against what the small blonde had said.

Aya blinked sleepy at his surroundings. The bed was too soft to be his own and the sheets were also softer then his own. Turning his head he rubbed the sleep from his eyes when he saw a small head poking over the side of the strange bed.

"Is it time to play?" Nagi asked.

Aya's brows drew together in confusion. "What?"

Nagi held up a spelling toy and beamed. "I'm learning my spelling Kitty! Wanna help?"

Aya gave the child a confused look and sat up. "What?"

Nagi brightened. "W-a-t!"

Aya blinked and shook his head. Nagi pouted and climbed on the bed with his speller in his lap. Nagi turned his big brown eyes to Aya.

"I spelled 'what'." Nagi repeated. Frowning when Aya shook his head again, he was still uncertain as to where he was…

"W-h-a-t." Aya whispered.

"W-h-a-t." Nagi repeated beaming.

It was too quiet for Crawford's liking. Charlie was still sleeping for a change and he was not going to risk waking the tried younger man and Nagi was quiet. It was not like his child. He wished he could have slept in his own bed but Charlie would not let him near his room after he left the redhead sleeping in there and he had to sleep on the couch. He was grateful that he invested in the big soft couch because he had to sleep there.

He needed a shower and padded to his room only to find the door ajar and inside he could hear his child's happy voice.

"W-h-a-t." Nagi little voice came.

What was his child doing bothering his Kitten at this hour in the morning? His Kitten needed sleep…

"Nagi." Crawford said entering the room. Aya was sitting up cross-legged on the bed and Nagi was bouncing in his seat.

"Daddy! Kitty is spelling with me!" Nagi beamed. "I can spell what! W-h-a-t!"

"Nagi, go get ready for school." Crawofrd said pulling Nagi off the bed and putting him on the ground before he sat in the place his child occupied.

"But Kitty and I are spelling!" Nagi protested.

"You can spell with Kitten later Nagi. Now go get ready for school." Crawford told his child pushing Nagi towards the door. "Nagi, don't wake Charlie. He's sleeping in today. Go get Jei to help you get ready."

Nagi pouted and stomped from the room.

Crawford smiled at the confused redhead and stroked the soft hair. He needed to do something to keep his mind off the pale shoulder that was exposed from the shirt being unbuttoned and slipping from his shoulder. He wanted to kiss the exposed skin… "I hope he wasn't too much of a bother Kitten."

"Wa-?" Aya mumbled. "What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep." Crawford said stroking the red hair. "A falling building couldn't have woken you."

Aya blushed and leaned into the hand. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Charlie wouldn't let me put you anywhere else. I wouldn't put you in Schuldich's room and certainly not in Jei's room, Nagi's bed might have fit you and Charlie doesn't let anyone in his room…"

Aya blinked and looked at the clothes that he was wearing. "Where are my cloths?"

"Your clothes?" Crawford asked innocently.

"How did I get in these things?" Aya asked softly, red still covering his cheeks.

Then it was Crawford's turn to blush. "I had to change you. You were shivering."

Aya blushed brightly and opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what to say to the older man. Crawford had seen him naked… and yet the thought of that didn't really bother him that much… "Oh."

Crawford smiled at the blushing redhead. That pale shoulder was taunting him… leaning forward he pressed his lips to the pale skin.

Aya let out a startled yelp as warm lips were pressed against his shoulder. The yelp turned into a moan when the said lips moved softly to his neck. Aya tipped his head back and felt the lips moved to a greater space. "C-Crawford more!"

Crawford moved his lips across the pale skin and pushed the willing redhead back against the sheets. He wanted to have the redhead and would take it as far as his Kitten would allow. His fingers brushed the buttons. "Tell me what you want Kitten."

Aya arched into the touch. He grabbed Crawford's hand and led the fingers to the shirt that he was wearing. Red covered his cheeks as he watched Crawford allow his hand to be moved. He could not believe that he was doing something like this. He slid his eyes closed and allowed the older man to touch him. "I-I want you to touch me please Crawford!"

"Bradley" Crawford groaned as his fingers swiftly unbuttoned the shirt and attacked the pale chest. Aya moaned under him and pushed his body into Crawford.

"B-Bradley!" Aya moaned arching.

Crawford groaned hearing his name coming from those sweet lips. He repositioned himself and Aya so he was settled between Aya's legs. Gently as to not frighten the redhead he trailed his fingers down Aya's chest to his waist and to the strings that were holding the pants up on those slender hips. Gripping the string he pulled the bow free and gently began tugging the pants down, exposing the adorable dinosaur boxers that Aya was wearing. Pressing his lips to Aya's again he tossed the pants somewhere in the room. Aya's slender fingers moved quickly on his own shirt unbuttoning it and removing the said article of clothing.

Chest to chest Crawford made Aya moan and Aya allowed the older man to do what he pleased. He didn't understand why he liked the older man touching him like he was. He rarely let anyone touching him, but he liked how the older man touched him.

Schuldich caught Nagi running out of Jei's room all dressed for school. Charlie was still sleeping and doom to who ever decided to wake him in deep slumber. He needed to stop Nagi before he ran back into his father's room and saw something that was going be unsettling.

He would really have to talk to the older man about having his fun with the Kitten while Nagi was able to see them. He liked the red headed boy he did, but having Nagi see him with Crawford… That would really traumatize the boy.

"Nii-chan! I wanna see Kitty!" Nagi giggled and squirmed trying to get out of his arms.

"Have you eaten your breakfast yet?" Schuldich asked with a grin.

Nagi pouted and shook his head.

"Go eat your breakfast, I put out a bowl of your favorite cereal and milk, go eat that and I'll find your daddy and your Kitty ok?" Schuldich knew the deal was acceptable to Nagi as long as he got to see his kitten. Placing Nagi on the ground he watched Nagi run off to the kitchen. '_Now to get Crawford without give that boy heart failure…'_

Crawford had Aya's slender legs wrapped around his waist, Aya's arms wrapped around his neck, his hips grinding into Aya's and the slender redhead who was making pleasured noises in the back of his throat.

'_Crawford…'_ Schuldich ventured. '_Crawford Nagi wants to play with his Kitten. You might want to get dressed and let your son see you both before he leaves for school._'

Crawford groaned at the injustice of having his fun time with the redhead always interrupted. Aya was panting beneath him and his cheeks were flushed red. "Kitten-"

Aya opened his eyes to see Bradley above him. He had stopped moving their hips together in that way that was driving him insane and he was confused. Had he done something to make him stop?

"Kitten we need to get dressed." Crawford told Aya.

Aya felt tears draw in his eyes. He must have done something to upset the older man… To make him stop the pleasure that he had been giving him. He struggled under the older man and managed to wiggle free and away from him. He couldn't stop himself from crying as he grabbed for his cloths that were folded on a chair near the bed.

Crawford groaned when he realized that what he said to his Kitten and how it would sound after what they were doing. He grabbed Aya as he ran past and held the struggling redhead tight to his chest as Aya struggled hard to get free.

"Let me go!" Aya choked out struggling to free himself.

"Shush Kitten. Listen to me." Crawford soothed in Aya's ear. He held tight to Aya afraid that he would hurt himself if he let him go. Gripping Aya harder he pulled him tight to him and made the redhead feel his desire for him. "Do you feel this Aya? This is my desire for you. I want you Kitten. You are so beautiful… Listen to me… We need to get dressed. Schuldich is outside watching the door, Nagi wants to come in and play some more before school. I don't think you want Nagi to see us like this now do you Kitten."

Aya flushed as he felt the hard evidence of the older man's desire against him and the truth of the words. "Oh."

Crawford chuckled. All of Aya's fight left and his Kitten relaxed back into him. '_Schuldich.'_

'_Yes oh fearless leader?'_ Schuldich grinned. He could feel the angry and confused state of mind that the little redhead was feeling, under all that he could feel Aya's beginning love. Crawford was really doing a number on the boy… If Crawford wasn't careful he was really going to hurt the boy.

'_How long?'_ Crawford asked.

'_A few minutes. Your child is eating like there is no tomorrow and he wants to see his Kitten.' _Shuldich told him. His tone was serious. Unlike Crawford Aya's mind was an open field. He was going to have to find out what the older man was thinking about the little redhead. Nagi was getting very attached to Aya and it was going to be very messy if Crawford was in this only for a fling…

Crawford set Aya on his feet and pushed the redhead towards the bathroom. "Go have a shower Kitten. Take as long as you want. A shower will help you relax."

Aya nodded and clutched his cloths to his chest. Aya was pale, he was going to have to get that boy some sun… When the door to the bathroom was closed and he heard the door close with a click. Pulling his shirt off the floor he buttoned up and opened his door to find Schuldich waiting for him on the other side. He had a look on his face that said he knew exactly what was going on.

"Jei just left with Nagi. Nagi was complaining that he wanted to see his Kitty. Jei told him he could see his Kitty later. Jei's watching him today. Charlie's going to have a nice day to himself." Schuldich supplied when the door was opened.

Crawford nodded and closed his door behind him. He needed to get breakfast for his Kitten. He was sure the boy was hungry, not eating any dinner the bight before.

"You're going to hurt him if you're not careful." Schuldich said suddenly following him into the kitchen. He liked the little redhead. He had wanted to cry when he found out the boys dark secret. No one should have to endure something like that. "Your child has become very attached to him. Lots are going to get hurt if you break him."

Crawford stopped in his process of making something to eat. What did Schuldich really know about how he felt about the Kitten? Of course he knew what he was doing. He was going to save the boy. He knew what would happen if he left the boy. He knew that the boy would die. He would allow it. He too had become very attached to the little redhead himself. He did want nothing more then to ravish Aya, but he knew he would frighten him if he went to fast.

"What are you thinking Crawford? He's vulnerable. He may not look like it but he is. He doesn't know what he wants. You confuse him and he doesn't know what to do with himself around you. Be nice. You will end up hurting him… He might even be falling in love with you." Schuldich warned with narrow eyes. He was not going to let Crawford hurt the little redhead.

"I don't want to hurt him. I do want him. I do care for him, more then you know." Crawford ground out; dark eyes flaring.

Schuldich took a step back at the fierceness in Crawford's eyes. He grinned then, startling Crawford then. "So you do like the Kitten!"

Crawford cursed at being found out. He had wanted his feelings for the younger man to be hidden for just a little longer. "Yes. Yes I care for him. He's charming, sweet, his vulnerability and those eyes, damn those eyes of his, when he looks at you…" Crawford sighed. He was acting like a love sick school girl…

Schuldich laughed hard. He had to clutch the counter behind him to keep from falling down.

Crawford and Schuldich paused when they heard footsteps in the hall. Schuldich was trying to contain his laughter knowing that it was not Aya. When Charlie poked his head around the corner and into the kitchen he fixed them with a glare. Both men were not to sure that Charlie didn't have any powers. They were sure that there was something more to the smaller man then they knew…

"What are you doing?" He asked, his green eyes narrowing.

"Loverboy here" Giggle "Wants to make his Kitten breakfast." Giggle "For Kitten in there."

Charlie glared at him. "Make a mess and I get a week off."

Crawford nodded and watched the little blonde turn on his heals and walk back to his room and close the door. How the hell did such a quiet boy become such tyrant?

"Don't you dare say a word." Crawford hissed glaring at the German.

Schuldich snickered once more before turning serious. "Look Crawford. I'll tell you this much, but after that your on your own. Red thinks he wants you to screw him silly without all the silly romance. But he wants all that silly romance. He needs all that silly romance to know that you do care. Chocolates, maybe not nice dinners at fancy restaurants in highly public places or for that matter places where a lot of people could see you but nice dinners alone with just the two of you… Flowers… I think he would like those."

"He works with flowers all day." Crawford pointed out. He earned a glare from the German but allowed the man to continue. "Don't you think he would be tired of flowers?"

"Everyone likes getting things. If not real flowers then maybe silk flowers so they can last. Be nice to the boy. He may have acted like an adult but he knows nothing about how things are between two people. He's been told that intimate interaction between two people is wrong. He doesn't know why he likes you. Don't break his heart." Schuldich warned.

Crawford stared at the redheaded German. He didn't think that Schuldich would ever become so protective over his little Kitten. There was still something there then that he was missing if Schuldich was becoming this defensive of Aya… He had to find out what it was so _he_ could take care of his Kitten and not Schuldich. Aya was his Kitten not Schuldich's

Schuldich snickered and handed Crawford a bottle of syrup from the cabinet.

"What is this for?" Crawford asked eyeing Schuldich.

"Nothing really… Syrup is great on lots of things you know. You can drizzle it over pancakes when you want them sweeter, why not redheaded Kittens?" Sculdich snickered running from the kitchen and out the door as what he said sunk in Crawford's brain.

Crawford held back the urge to throw the bottle after the fleeing man. He would not want Charlie to skin him for making a mess on his day off. He needed to get to his Kitten.

Aya sighed as he stayed under the hot water. The shampoo he used smelled like Bradley… Everything smelled like Bradley… He didn't know what to do… Bradley was confusing him with everything that he had been doing to him… He liked it when the older man was near and he liked how the older man smelled… This was why he had no problem using all of Crawford's shower products…

"Kitten." Bradley's voice came from outside the bathroom. "How are you doing?"

Aya made a noise and let the hot water run over him.

"Kitten if you don't answer I'm going to come in." Crawford warned.

Aya blushed and didn't answer. For some reason he wanted the older man to see him.

Crawford blinked at the closed door. He knew that Aya could hear him. He was only partly joking about coming in and seeing his Kitten in the shower. But if he's Kitten was playing deaf he just had to go and see if everything was alright. "I'm coming in!"

Crawford placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it open. He was surprised that his Kitten would leave the door unlocked. Aya's back was to him and he watched the water roll down his back and into the crack in his ass. Aya looked teasingly over his shoulder.

"My, my Kitten..." Crawford grinned watching Aya turn back away from him. "You are a tease."

Aya didn't say anything but turn the water off and face the older man with a shy smile.

Crawford picked up the towel that was on the counter near him.

Aya opened the shower door and went and stood in-front of the older man. Crawford brought the fluffy towel up to Aya's head and gently rubbed the red hair. He brought the towel away and smiled at the red hair that was sticking in all directions. He brought the towel down the slender body drying the pale skin gently.

Aya made a pleasured noise when Crawford touched several places on his body. He watched as Crawford gently toweled off his body and down his legs. He made a small noise when the older man passed by his desire.

"Yes Kitten?" Crawford asked looking up from the foot he was drying.

Aya whimpered as Bradley touched him where he wanted him to, but only for a moment.

"You should get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast." Crawford smiled at the redhead. He knew any longer with the naked young man and he would do something he would regret.

Aya nodded shyly as Bradley placed a kiss on his forehead and left the room. Bradley left Aya alone in the bathroom and closed the door tight. Aya took his time and pulled his cloths back on and left the room. He looked around Bradley's empty room for the older man and decided that he was alone before going to the dresser and opening a drawer. He found the sweaters on the first go and pulled a black sweater out and up to his nose.

The sweater smelled like the older man and Aya couldn't help but giggle a little. He pulled the sweater on without a second thought and left the room. He found Bradley in the kitchen making something good smelling on the stove.

Bradley turned when he heard someone enter the kitchen. Aya was standing there in the cloths he was wearing. Aya was also wearing his favorite black sweater. Aya at least had the decency to look embarrassed that he had taken the sweater.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed a sweater… I was cold." Aya murmured, his head down.

"It's alright Kitten." Crawford grinned. He didn't want to part with his sweater but his Kitten looked cute in the oversized sweater. He could part with it for a time, then at least he would hope that when Aya looked at it he would think of him. "I wouldn't want you to catch a cold. Then again if you were sick I would have to keep you here and nurse you back to health."

Aya flushed at the thought. Bradley was really something different from the man he once knew. Bradley was very kind to him. He tried to understand just why the older man found an interest in him. He was nothing really special and there should be nothing about him that would make the older man attracted to him.

"Kitten what's wrong?" Crawford asked. He could see the frown that marred his Kitten's lovely face.

"Why?" Aya asked looking at the older man.

"Why what Kitten?" Crawford asked stepping up to Aya. He could see the start of trembles. Schuldich was right in that the younger redhead was vulnerable. Aya and his friends were no longer the enemy. Nagi was highly attached to Aya, as he saw this morning. Hurting Aya was farthest from his mind now. He wanted to protect his Kitten and cherish the boy. Let the boy know that he was loved. Aya was young, he needed to be cherished, shown that he was loved and that he was really wanted for something other then sexual.

"Why do you want me?" Aya whispered.

"Because you are smart, talented, a joy to be around, very beautiful…" Crawford said bringing Aya into his arms. "You are a very special person Kitten. I want you to be here."

Aya trembled in the warmth of the older man's arms. Mumbling into Bradley's chest "I'm not."

"Of course you are Aya. You are worth everything. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." Crawford told Aya pressing a kiss to Aya's forehead. "You are worth so much."

Aya felt his trembling increase. How could Crawford like him? He was tainted. Dirty. His parents said it was wrong to want Bradley's touches. It was proven that he wasn't wanted when Bradley wouldn't touch him where he wanted him to. "I-I have to go."

Crawford blinked when one moment he was cuddling his Kitten in his arms the next Aya was out the door. He couldn't understand. Aya was hot then cold. He didn't want to push Aya into something that the redhead was going to regret. Aya was fragile. Even if the redhead didn't admit to it now, a lot had happened to the boy since he was a child. He didn't want to cause anymore trauma to the boy. He wanted Aya to come to him on his own free will.

Now all he could do was wait and see if his Kitten would come back to him. Aya may have said that he wasn't going to fight him any more but he had to wait for Aya to come to him. He didn't wan to scare Aya away.

Aya took the bus back to the shop without really looking at his surroundings. He wanted Bradley to do more to him. Since the first kiss he had wanted the older man to do more. He didn't really know what was going on… He was sure that he liked girls… but Bradley was something else… The older man aroused feelings in him that he couldn't explain. He liked the touches that the older man graced him with, the hungry looks… He was sure that the older man wanted him. He didn't understand why Bradley didn't just take what he wanted.

"Hey there Aya baby, where have you been?" Yohji asked with a grin. Aya was wearing a sweater that he had never seen on the redhead before. It looked very expensive. He knew that Aya didn't own expensive items like that. Aya liked to wear simpler things. That sweater screamed expensive. He wouldn't mention the sweater yet. Aya looked a little spaced out at the moment. "Omi said you left early this morning."

Aya blinked and looked at the older blonde. "What?"

"Omi said you left early this morning." Yohji repeated.

"I went for a walk." Aya said softly.

Yohji frowned. He didn't recall Aya owning such a large sweater and such an expensive looking one at that. He wasn't going to question it. Aya had been skittish enough the past few days as was. "Everything alright?"

"Yes." Aya whispered.

"You look tired, wanna go get some rest? Omi and Ken have already opened shop. You can take Omi's late shift today with me." Yohji offered.

"Alright…" Aya whispered.

Yohji did notice that Aya was avoiding his gaze. He didn't want to push him. He knew something was bothering Aya but he knew that if Aya wanted to he would tell him what was going on. Until then all he could do was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all. I return to you all with a new chapter that I hope pleases everyone in my long absence.

I have fixed Chapter 3's ending. Chapter 2 is the rightful owner of that ending and it has removed from Chapter 3.

I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested in doing it. If so please leave your interest in a review or email me directly. If your going to email me please put "Conflicting Interests" in the title so i wont delete it by mistake.

And on a side note, i posted a nice PWP titled "Bound" that has nothing to do with the "Conflicting Interests" story line. "Bound" is a bride to make up for my absense. Hope you all like it.

Please review if you like and tell me what you think. I like the good, the bad, and the ulgy.

Thanks all!

Tsuki no Kurai

Chapter 4

Ken sighed as he walked through the streets after the shop closed. He was relieved that the shop was closed because he was tired and hungry. He was on his way to the market to find dinner for them. Yohji was trying to comfort Aya through what ever the redhead was going through, and he was trying to comfort Omi who was still shedding tears about something. All he had managed to get from the younger man was something about lying cheating bastards. He didn't understand completely so he decided to try and make a nice dinner with his limited cooking skills. He felt a nice dinner would be good… Maybe he could find a nice almost ready dinner to put together… he wasn't that good of a cook. And if not he could take the laugher at him for trying and failing to cook again…

In the market he searched the isles for anything that he could cook without burning it. Picking up a package of frozen food he tried to look at the instructions.

"If you're looking for dinner things don't try that." A soft voice spoke behind him.

"What?" Ken asked turning, behind him was a short blonde with pink tips.

"Fresh vegetables are better if you're going to cook them. If you're going to cook them in the oven either fresh or frozen will do." The blonde said.

"I can't cook." Ken confessed. The blonde was clearly American; his Japanese was absolutely flawless… The way his pale pink lips formed the words and spoke the words… Ken found himself watching those lips as the blonde spoke.

The blonde laughed. "You can't be worse them I was when I first started cooking. It's easy really. Common, I'll show you some easy things to cook that new people can do."

"What?" Ken asked blinking. He had been watching those lips a little too closely he found he hadn't heard all of what the blonde had been saying. He was taken back at how foreword the small blonde was being. The short blonde was certainly cute looking. The tips of the blonde hair was dyed a hot pink and there was a thick black collar around his neck. He had on black short shorts and leggings, a faded blue t-shirt was ripped at the sleeves. He was sure the forwardness was part of being American.

The blonde smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry; I'm not usually this foreword…"

"I-it's ok." Ken stammered.

"Come to the vegetables, I'll show you some and I can tell you how to cook them if you want." The blonde offered.

"Ok." Ken managed. The blonde was really cute. He was sure that he would follow the blonde home if the little blonde asked.

"Good, common. Vegetables and then meat." The blonde smiled.

Ken nodded and followed the blonde through the store.

"I usually don't come down this far to shop but I was down here on errands…" The blonde said. "and you looked lost here in the foods."

"I am…" Ken said.

"Here. Do you want a simple stir fry?" the blonde asked holding a few vegetables up.

Ken looked at him in confusion.

"Ok look. Take these and chop them into strips. You're going to want a big pan and add some cooking oil to the bottom of the pan…" the blonde instructed.

Ken couldn't help but stare into the green eyes of the short blonde. He couldn't be older then eighteen… He shouldn't have these naughty thoughts about the blonde! He didn't even know him.

"And then you'll take your meat and cut that into strips and you're going to cook the meat first and then when the meat is almost done then you add the vegetables. Are you following?" the blonde asked

Ken nodded. Surprisingly he was taking in all that the blonde was saying. "And how long do I cook the vegetables for?"

"About… 10-15 minutes. Do you have all that?" the blonde asked.

Ken nodded as a blonde smiled.

"Good." The blonde smiled. "I need to get going I have a dinner to cook myself and its getting late. Good luck to you and your dinner."

"Thank you." Ken managed as the blonde smiled once more and disappeared down another isle. Ken blinked. He didn't even get the blondes name.

Aya sighed as he reclined on his bed. It had been a long couple of days. He woke up in Bradley's bed the other day and showered using Bradley's things and borrowing that nice sweater of Bradley's… went to that club and submitted to Bradley's kisses. Today… today he cuddled all afternoon in Bradley's arms… He had changed into his jeans, a think pair of socks, and another shirt and in the end he pulled on Bradley's sweater again. He liked the feel of the sweater. He had been embarrassed when he had checked the sweater and had seen that sweater was cashmere. It was very fine cashmere soft on his skin and it didn't irritate it at all… He didn't like that harsher wools; they irritated his skin and gave him something close to a rash. He knew he was going to have to give Bradley back his sweater soon… but right now he was enjoying the sweater he had taken from the older man.

"Aya?" Omi's voice came through the door. "Aya can we talk a moment?"

"Sure, come on in." Aya said. He had managed to get rid of Yohji earlier and avoid talking about kissing Bradley and the mystery sweater that he now had in his possession. He wasn't going to tell the older man that the sweater belonged to their former enemy.

Omi came in and closed the door tightly. He couldn't really think on how to begin telling his brother what was wrong. He knew now that Aya was doing something with Crawford so he knew he could hopefully tell his brother this without him freaking out.

"What is it Omi?" Aya asked.

"Well…" Omi started. "I'mkindasleepingwithJeiofSchwartzandIthinkhe'scheatingonme."

Aya blinked. He only understood Omi's first word. "What?"

Omi took a deep breath. He would try again, and try again to tell his brother what was wrong. "I'm kinda sleeping with Jei of Schwartz and I think he's cheating on me."

Aya blinked again. He told himself that he couldn't get to mad at Omi. He was doing something with Bradley that he wasn't to sure of. "Why?"

"Why do I think Jei's cheating on me? Or why am I sleeping with him?" Omi asked grateful that so far Aya was keeping his cool.

"Both." Aya demanded beckoning Omi to sit near him on the bed. "How long?"

"Um-" Omi had to think. How long had he been sleeping with Jei? He knew it had to be at least over a year and a half… "Almost two years… I think…"

"Two years." Aya echoed. "How the hell have you kept this from us for two years?"

"Um- very carefully?" Omi ventured. He didn't really want to get into how he got together with the other man. It just came to be… He liked what he was doing with the other man, not the sneaking…

"Why do you think he's cheating on you?" Aya asked. He didn't want to know just how his brother came to be sleeping with Farfarello… He really didn't want to know. It was up there with how he started whatever it was with Bradley.

Omi sighed in relief that Aya seemed to be taking all this really well. "I- I had this feeling that something else was going on. He's been acting strange and moody and today after I left you in the park with Crawford… I saw him with a pretty blonde…"

Aya blinked. He really didn't know how he was to take his all. "Is this a casual thing?"

"I didn't think it was." Omi whispered. He didn't understand how Jei could do this…

"Are you sure?" Aya couldn't believe that he was going to help his brother through whatever was wrong with his relationship. After all he couldn't really criticize being in a relationship with someone they knew was dangerous. He was sure then if this relationship had lasted as long as Omi had said then he was sure that Bradley knew.

And suddenly Aya was angry. He was sure that Bradley knew and he didn't warn him or tell him anything… Bradley just wanted something to feel up… he just wanted a toy to play with…

Aya was out of the door before Omi knew what happened.

Aya was beyond furious as he pounded on Bradley's door. He had run out of the house and down the block and then hopped on the bus and when he was sure that he was almost at Bradley's he got off the bus and ran the rest of the way there. It had begun raining out and he was dripping wet when he finally reached Bradley's apartment.

"What? What? What?" Schuldich demanded as he opened the door. He was partly shocked to see the red haired Kitten dripping on their front mat. "What are you doing out there dripping all wet? Get in here! Get out of those wet things right now!"

Aya didn't have a chance to fight the older man. Schuldich managed to strip him of his wet things before he could protest. Charlie was there with a large towel and had wrapped him as Schuldich stripped him.

"There. Give me those wet cloths and I'll get then dry. Get him some warm soup or tea and dry that hair of his. Schuldich find him something for his feet. His toes are turning blue." Charlie ordered. Schuldich nodded and followed Charlie's orders and took off to get a second towel so that he could dry Aya's dripping hair.

"Don't move. Big Bad's not back yet. I'll get you dry things." Schuldich said leaving the dripping redhead in the hall. "Don't worry Red. Nagi's with his father right now. He won't be here. Go into the bathroom. I'll bring you something to wear.

Aya didn't protest. He didn't have a chance to protest. Schuldich pushed him towards the bathroom and disappeared into another room. A minute later Schuldich came out and shoved some items in hand.

"Put these on. You'll feel better when you're dry." Schuldich said. "I'll put some tea or something on for you. You can't face Big Bad looking like a drowned animal."

Aya opened his mouth to protest but the older redhead was already gone. He had no other choice but to change the cloths the older redhead had given him.

"Charlie, you might want to take Nagi and join me and Jei once Bradley gets back. Red is ready to tear Bradley apart and it would be best if we were not here. Red is in a right state." Schuldich advised placing a cup of tea on the table.

Charlie blinked and narrowed his eyes. "What did Bradley do to him?"

"Not Bradley. Red found out who Omi is dating. He's not very happy. He's very angry. It would be best if we let Red yell at Bradley in peace." Schuldich said.

"Will he be using inappropriate words?" Charlie asked.

"We'll leave it at he's very angry." Schuldich said, with a grin.

Charlie sighed. He knew Schuldich was right. The older man was a telepath and not normally wrong. "Alright. I'm sure that Jei is already to leave as soon as Bradley comes home?"

"Yes. So grab your coat and get ready. I hear Nagi coming up." Schuldich grinned. Charlie's green eyes narrowed and he gave the older man a glare.

"I will get you for this you know." Charlie glared. "I have work to do you know. I have dinner to cook."

"I know, I know. I'll buy dinner at that restaurant that you like so much at the corner. You can have anything you want… Even those cookies that they are famous for… Let's get going. I don't want to be caught in the cross fire with the Kitten and Big Bad. Believe me Red has some evil words planned for Bradley."

"Alright, let's go then." Charlie sighed going to gather his coat. "Anything I want? And if I want a dozen of those cookies?"

"Then get them." Schuldich urged. He needed to get them ready and out. He didn't know how Bradley was going to react to what Red was saying. "Let's go. Jei!"

Jei came out looking as glum as he had the past few days. They couldn't get a word out of him and his mind was locked tight.

Bradley sighed. He had a long day and Nagi had been bounding off the wall mostly all afternoon. All he wanted to do was have a hot dinner, take a hot shower and go to bed dreaming of his Kitten he couldn't wait to take in his arms again. He didn't like it when he approached his door and Schuldich, Jei and Charlie came barreling past him snagging Nagi along the way and calling something about bringing him back something for him to eat.

There was something in the apartment that was waiting for him then.

"Schuldich?" a soft voice he was learning so well called. Aya was in the apartment. What was his Kitten doing in his apartment? "Schuldich they don't fit! They're too big!"

_'They don't fit?'_ Crawford thought. _'What is Kitten talking about?'_

He went into the apartment and spotted his Kitten running around the apartment in Schuldich's sweats and an old shirt that were both clearly way to large for him.

"Schuldich?" Aya hissed. He was not happy. He wanted his cloths back so he could leave. He didn't want to face the older man anymore. Not dressed in Schuldich's oversized clothing… He felt weak and used.

"Kitten." Crawford called. Aya jumped and spun around so quick he lost his grip on the sweat pants and they fell. The shirt that Aya was wearing came to right above his knees. Such cute sexy knees they were…

"Bradley!" Aya exclaimed. Crawford could see the surprise vanish from Aya's face to be replaced anger. His Kitten was not a happy camper. "Bradley."

"Yes Kitten." Crawford said in a clam tone. He had a feeling that he knew what was wrong with his Kitten. He was sure this had something to do with why Jei was being unbearable and what was going on with the youngest blonde of Weiss.

Aya made an angry noise and glared at the older man. "You knew!"

"Knew what Kitten?" Crawford asked very confused.

"You knew!" Aya shrieked. "You knew and you didn't tell me! And he hurt Omi!"

Crawford sighed _'So that explains it.' _ Aya was in this state because of that? Aya was lovely when he was furious. Aya was going to be very difficult. Aya was not in the room any more. The boy had kicked off the sweats that had fallen off and stormed into his room and locked the door.

Unless he decided to pick the lock to his own room Aya was not going to come out anytime soon…

Sighing he went through the apartment and looked for the cloths that his Kitten had worn when he arrived. He wanted nothing more then to take his Kitten. Those long legs were beginning to taunt him…

He could hear the dryer going in the back and decided to start there.

Opening said dryer he found a pair of small pants, a small shirt, a small, very familiar looking, black sweater, and blue boxers.

Aya had shrunk his favorite sweater… Brad shook his head, Nagi liked sleeping in the sweater anyway.

Closing the dryer and turning it on again for a little longer Crawford stood.

Blue boxers… Aya was naked under that shirt and he couldn't have him… Life was really unjust to him.

Aya paced in Bradley's room. He was shivering from the cold and his anger. How could Bradley do this to him? He was angry that he let himself be fooled into thinking that he was cared for by the older man.

The shirt that he was left in covered nothing. Schuldich had taken everything he had been wearing when he arrived. He was so angry at Bradley! Bradley at least had the decency to look ashamed.

Bradley Crawford was usually a patient man. But his kitten was really trying his nerves. He wanted to take his Kitten and explore what was under that shirt he was wearing. He needed to get his Kitten dressed so he could get his mind off Aya's near nakedness. Folding the clothing neatly he brought the clothing to his door and knocked.

"Kitten. Open the door, I have your clothing." Crawford called.

Crawford waited until he heard the door unlock and slowly creek open. Aya's redhead poked through snatched the clothing and ran for the bathroom. Crawford growled to himself. If only that shirt was a little higher… he would be able to see the firm bottom he knew the redhead had…

Aya dressed in a hurry. He didn't want to deal with the older man any longer.

"Are you coming out of there Kitten?" Aya heard Bradley asked from the other side of the door. He was not going to come out with the older man so close! Cracking open the door Aya peaked out and tried to find the older man, Aya could see him sitting on his bed waiting patiently for him.

Aya narrowed his eye at the older man remembering that he was mad at the older man.

Crawford waited patiently on his bed watching the door for signs of life from his Kitten. "Hello Kitten. All dry and dressed now?"

Aya glared. "What do you want?"

"My sweater collection seems to be missing one now and I'm manning the rest. You see I know this lovely redhead and I let him in and now I'm short one…"

Aya blushed bright.

Crawford smiled inwardly at his Kitten's shyness. He was wearing the boy down. He was amused when Aya's shyness turned to anger again. Perhaps he could take care of all his Kitten's mood swings now and not have to deal with them down the road…

Aya didn't know what happened. He just couldn't explain it, he just snapped and before he could explain it he had smacked the older man. Aya blinked. A horrified look came over him and he dashed from the room.

Crawford brought his hand to his face as he watched his little redhead run in fear of him. He couldn't believe that Aya had hit him. He was glad that Aya was expressing his emotions but he wished that it wasn't such a hard expression. He certainly had not seen that coming.

Aya ran out of the apartment and down the stairs forgetting about the elevator. He ran down the stairs and out the stairwell door and into something solid.

"Easy there Red. I've got you." Schuldich's voice came over the top of his head.

Aya struggled to get free and gave up and slumped into the arms that were holding him to the strong chest of the older redhead.

"Schu?" Charlie's voice came. "Is everything alright?"

"Take Nagi and go upstairs. Red's rather upset. I'm going to take him home. He'll get sick otherwise." Schuldich said. Aya was clinging to his clothing. All he could get from the little redhead was that he smacked Bradley and that the Kitten was upset and believed Brad hated him.

"Alright. Should I tell Bradley where you went?" Charlie asked trying to usher Nagi in the door while the child was trying to get to Aya.

"Where's Kitty going?" Nagi asked pouting. "Isn't Kitty coming home with us and sleep with Daddy and me?"

"Not to night Nagi." Schuldich told the child. "Kitten needs to go to his home and sleep."

"But here is Kitty's home!" Nagi protested. "Kitty has to come up and see Daddy! Daddy likes Kitty!"

"Not tonight Nagi. Go on upstairs please. Dinner is going to be cold." Charlie said taking on a stern tone that Nagi followed. "Take him home. I won't promise there will be cookies left when you get home."

Schuldich watched Charlie enter the building with Nagi complaining that Kitten was not coming and Jei nowhere in sight. Jei had vanished somewhere along the way to get dinner.

"Common now Red, lets get you home." Schuldich said picking up the slender redhead. Aya weighed less then he actually looked. "Are you doing alright Red."

"Will you please take me home?" Aya asked and curled into the older man.

Schuldich felt Aya snuggle under his head. He was almost to his car with the red head trying to snuggle more then possible into him. Aya's slender arms were wrapped around his neck tight. "Want to tell me what happened up there?"

"I was angry at Bradley… I didn't mean to do it…" Aya whispered.

"Shush it's alright Red. Big Bad will get over it. You shouldn't be upset." Schuldich told Aya, managing somehow to get him into his car. "Hey Red, I need you to let go so I can drive…"

Aya blushed and removed his arms. "I'm sorry."

"Its ok Red. Let's get you home. I bet they are worried about you." Schuldich offered.

"Ok." Aya whispered. He didn't know why he was feeling so down. The past few days he couldn't understand why

Schuldich smiled at the little redhead. Aya was adorable curled in his seat looking like a kicked puppy. If Bradley didn't make up with Red he was going to have to do something. Red was a hurt young man. If Bradley didn't treat the Kitten right he was going to have to do something about it.

"Don't worry Red. It was shock. Big Bad is not mad at you. In fact you know it's a very good thing to express if you're angry. Bradley knows that and is pleased that you are showing signs of anger and life."

"But I hit him!" Aya protested.

Schuldich was grateful that he was driving because he didn't think that he could face those lovely eyes that Aya owned. Those tearful eyes would make anyone want to cry with him. "Don't cry Red. It's ok. You don't need to cry."

"But-" Aya started.

"No," Schuldich said pulling the car over. "Listen to me Red. It's alright. You don't have to feel bad about hitting Bradley. He probably deserved it right? Common Red you can tell me."

Aya blushed and bowed his head. "Omi."

"Omi?" Schuldich asked. "What about Omi?"

Aya nodded, his violet eyes shining. "Bradley knew."

"Knew what Red." Schuldich pressed. He wanted to get Red to tell him what the problem was. "Talk to me Red."

Aya's eyes looked at him pleadingly. Those violet eyes were going to make him break. Schuldich knew that Aya was hurting. He wanted to take the pain away. Since he knew the little red head he knew the truth about the boy.

Aya couldn't believe that Schuldich knew. No one but Bradley had known about what had happened when he was younger... Well Schu told him that knew because he was a telepath and Aya was utterly embarrassed that the older man had known about his dirty thoughts about Bradley... and what his uncle had done.

He was more shocked that the older man had not teased or threatened him about what had happen. In fact the older man had told him that he hated people who did such vile deeds like that more then he did and that no child should have ever have to deal with something like that. Schuldich's behavior confused him greatly...

He could not get that the older man had told him that he could call him anytime if he ever needed anything. He wanted to understand why the older man was helping him and now looking out for him. Schuldich obviously wanted something from him. It might be something more then he really wanted to think about... But with the older man it would be whatever dignity he had remaining...

But the older man hadn't wanted anything like that. Aya was sure that if the older man did want him like that he could have forced him. Schuldich was much larger then he was and he was sure that he could dominate him without any trouble.

Ken was the first to hear Aya when he entered the house again. When he entered the kitchen Aya was there with an empty look gracing his face and soaking wet. When Omi said he just ran from his room without any word to where he was going without shoes or money and his keys they got worried when the rain started to poor down.

"Aya!" Ken exclaimed. They needed to get the wet things off Aya before he got really sick. "Omi! Yohji!"

Both came running when they heard the brunette calling. Both saw the dripping redhead and stood there a moment observing the redhead before they all burst into action.

"Omi go get towels! Yohji help me get him out of these things!" Ken ordered moving right up to Aya. "Aya, Aya if you cab hear me look at me."

Yohji appeared at his side and waited to be told what to do. He saw the blank look in Aya's face and waited for the others to return. What was up with Aya these days? He just wished that Aya would open up to him and talk to him… While he did really care for the red head he was concerned that there was something amiss and he really truly wanted to help.


End file.
